Second To None
by OrchidI007711
Summary: Takes place during Raw Sept 24 2012. Like a Moth attracted to a flame AJLee could never the deny her feelings for him. While 'Best In The World' is busy kicking a**& taking names, and slowly breaking her heart another tries to capture it.Will AJ end up falling in the arms of another man? AJLee/CMPunk x AJLee/Brad Maddox
1. Chapter 1

**Hello & Welcome! I'm excited because, this is my first Wrestling FanFic! I've been inspired by so many writers who happen to be WWF/ WWE junkies (myself included) to give this story a shot, you know who you are.=)  
**

**I wanted to add a twist to this story by throwing another possible love interest for AJ since Raw lately has been really getting soft with PunkLee moments, doesn't mean I stop shipping them there's still hope :') . AJ/CMPunk x AJ/ Brad Maddox  
**

**Disclaimer: I by no means own anything from the WWE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

AJ's blood boiled just like the thundering march in her step, she dared anyone to whisper anything as she passed the numerous faces gazing at the side Matt Striker held his microphone in hand while the backstage camera man stood close twisted the door handle to 'General Manager of Raw', as she heard Matt Strikers voice speak in of her.

" AJ? Is there anything you would like to tell fans of the WWE universe about what just happened out there?"

" Not now!" she hissed, stepping into her office slamming the door shut .

Her body almost gave out so she leaned on the door shutting her eyes listening to the murmurs on the opposite side, hoping they would disappear. Lucky for her the foot steps retreated, which gave her time to breathe pushed herself away from the door plopping on to the couch as the tears she tried so hard to hold back in the ring , were now falling down staining her she was trying to do was do her job ! Tell Punk and Paul Heyman to back off, she had enough of their snide remarks, ruthless actions, arrogant attitudes toward numerous peers. Nobody was beneath them, superstars, divas, commentators, fans, ! She was...doing the right thing.

There Punk and Heyman stood staring her down,as Punk brought that microphone to his mouth she knew he had something to say, because he always had to have the last word that he was WWE Champion! He was shown or given no _respect _lately, blah blah blah something everyone has heard before. Quite frankly his behavior was quite amusing because, she knew she handle what he was about to lash out, knowing that it pissed him off.

What she didn't expect was for him to go there... make things personal.

AJ rested her head in her hands now, how could this happen? How could he make fun of something so intimate, so private that the two of them shared with the world as some joke, for his own amusement?! As if she was a clown, a scratch to his itch for the moment.

Why does this happen? Why did she have to fall for cool, loveable ,egotistical jerks? Did they just have some odd pleasure in messing with her genuine feelings?

" What a let down." mumbling while shaking her head in disappointment. A knock came at the door as it opened, AJ let out a loud aggravating breath, " Please go away!"

" AJ?.." A male soft voice answered. She quickly wiped at her eyes, crossing her arms in front of chest. A head peered from outside the door looking in, show casing his handsome face.

" What do you want?" she asked a little more harshly than she wanted to. It was non other than Brad Maddox the new WWE official, just one of many men CMPunk decided to make his latest rant victim or worse.

" You can come in." She said standing up, remaining in her same position, trying her best to bite her tongue not cussing him out, since she did just come to his aid, before she was humiliated on national television...Again! The young referee stepped in shutting the door, then rubbed his palms on his the material of his pants as if he was nervous.

" Look I uh-," he raised one hand rubbing the back of his neck, " know I may not be able to be in here but, I just wanted to personally say thank you for what you did for me." He dropped his hands,

" Just doing what I had to do." She replied flatly shrugging, then dropping her own hands, turning on the heels of her black converse walking towards her laptop which laid on the table near the flat screen t.v. Flipping it open she logged into her twitter account posting a tweet.

AJ thought he had left once she heard his voice break the silence, " are you okay?"

She twisted her back to stare at him, his eyebrows lightly furrowed as the soft gaze of his brown eyes narrowed in concern .

" I know it's none of my busine-" before he could finish AJ strode forward backing him up into the door, without having to lay a pretty little finger on him.

" No it's none of your business, listen as GM of Raw and you as an Official I am not allowed to specify anything that goes beyond that ring in this arena!" She snapped.

Brad held his hands up in surrender, " I know Miss AJ."

AJ glared at him until she felt the anger taking a toll on her energy, She studied the referee as he stuffed his hands in his pockets now, then pushed him self away from the door contemplating if he should go or not. He should know it probably wasn't the best time to stay, it was never good to mess with crazy chicks especially a miniature one that happened to be one of his bosses. Brad just cleared his throat, speaking up.

" It's just majority of us had to watch what happened out there, General Manager or not that was truly uncalled for."

A small bitter chuckle formed from her mouth smiling sweetly at him she tilted her head to side. " Damage is already done, thanks but no thanks. Now if you'll excuse I'd like to be alone." stepping away indicating the conversation was over.

" Sorry for bothering you."

With the AJ heard the door close, the plastering smile now gone as her shoulders slumped guilt washed over her there was no reason to be rude he did seem genuinely concerned. She may have felt guiltily about that, one thing she didn't find guilty was posting that tweet that probably was going to be viewed by millions of fans over the world.

**Hey CMPunk are you sure you want to expose the personal details of our life?I can play that game too.#Someonesacuddler**

* * *

AJ stood in front of the bathroom mirror running a brush through the tangled brunette strands. All she wanted to do right now was just crawl into her covers and possibly have a good nights rest. When she was finished she flicked off the light switch to make way into her bed room, crawling on her bed reaching for the phone on the nightstand table near the lamp. There were twenty unchecked texts, and ten missed calls that all accumulated on her phone. Majority of them from her best friend Kaitlyn, a few from Kofi, Zack, John & Layla. It was wrong ignoring the people who cared but, she literally wasn't in the talking mood so hopefully they would let it slide when she saw them tomorrow. Chances were it wouldn't vanish all too quickly.

AJ sighed contemplating if she should reply or just endure the numerous questions that would be asked of her what? how?why?. She bit her bottom lip letting her fingers press the screen keyboard of her iPhone forwarding the message to everyone.

_**I'm fine**_

Hitting the send button, AJ placed her phone back onto the night table laying down on the pillows rolling over on to the side. There would be no doubt that more calls and text will buzzing away on the cell in a few more minutes or so...it was a explanation she didn't know if talking about would necessarily be the best thing. What would she need to explain? That her and the brutally honest Chicago native decided to see each other in secret not reveling their relationship to a soul especially those closes to them..until they were comfortable. She couldn't deny it gave her some type of rush, knowing they visited one an others hotel rooms late at night getting ready to experience something wild . Or sleeping over on Phil's bus, playing video games , and enjoying each others company later on having his arms wrap around as her making her feel safe. It was hard keeping this hidden but in some weird way it worked.

There's also another part AJ couldn't neglect noticing that things were sadly changing between them, him wanting to remain, 'best in the world,' keeping his top status as WWE champion looking for respect from any and every person who would call him out on his ruthless behavior as of late. It was frustrating because deep down she knew he was good guy, there are times he can act like a complete jack ass push things to a limit regardless until he got a rise out of any body. She hated to admit it, this is what caused her worry.

A knock from the door caused AJ to shake out her thoughts, she already knew who it would be. Getting up placing both feet on the floor, she walked out of her room towards the entry way of her hotel. Opening the door she saw his green eyes peer at her.

" Surprised your not holding up your belt in air ?" She said, trying her best to keep her anger in control at seeing him, " Your twisted fairy godfather isn't standing near you that's a shocker."

" I came to talk to you. You ignored my calls and texts." He raised his eyebrows at the sarcasm.

"Hmmm.." AJ placed her tapped her forefinger on her bottom lip, "ever give it a thought I possibly deleted them?" She then placed her hand down shaking her head," Well I'm not in the a chatting mood, besides I don't recall telling you my room number, goodnight Phil." She was pushing the door closed,a tattooed arm reached out placing a hand on it from closing on his face.

" April...please." AJ knew she was getting suckered in, from the green eyes that could melt her heart, and the look of 'I'm sorry' written all over his face.

AJ stepped aside opening the door wider for him to step in, with that Phil took up the invitation walking passed her until he entered the living room. She shut the door locking it. AJ followed him , crossing her arms waiting for him to say what he needed to. " April I wanted to apologize."

" I'm sure you do, what happened earlier was..._low_." She said through gritted teeth now feeling the anger coursing in her body, getting ready to give him a piece of her mind.

The six foot two wrestler rubbed the scruff on his chin, getting ready to feel the fury of petite spitfire.

" CMPunk has to always have the last word, last laugh! To top it all of you did nothing about Heyman, you just stood laughing with him as he belittled me!"

" Damn it woman! I said I came here to apologize, I'm very sorry , I was wrong!" His voice was raising a octave.

" Really?!" AJ raised a brow, " a week before, you got at pissed me for something silly, then the week before that! It's like your taking things to the extreme, keeping that title is starting to get the better of you, on top of that Heyman's breathing down your neck every second, and your always trying to prove something by trying to pick fights!"

" If your telling me to give up my belt you have another thing coming! I will not sacrifice my title for anybody!Paul acted up as well I also apologize on his behalf!" He spat stepping towards her now glaring down at her. " And I'm not asking you to give up your title or suggesting it and you shouldn't be apologizing for him!" AJ spat back.

" It's just-"her temples began to pound, she knew a headache was coming on, " look it's getting late can we just talk about this another time?" she said in a regular tone voice. Punk embracing her into his arms holding her close.

Silence took over, as they stood in that spot what seemed like ages calming themselves.

" I hate arguing with you," he whispered kissing the top of her head. AJ stood there for a while wondering if he was just trying to sneak his way out of it or not? She loved the warmth of his body near her, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his waist, taking in his scent, the kiss bent down to place on her forehead.

" I could never stay mad at you," She felt herself pout, while a small chuckle escaped his mouth, " same here kid." he replied.

AJ glanced up at him, " You really should go." She said.

Punk shook his head from side to side, " nuh-uh I'm staying here with you." He kissed her forehead again, then eased his way to place a kiss on her cheek. Before AJ knew it he bent down lower caressing the soft skin on her neck, the exact spot he knew made her weak in the knees. She made a soft purr of approval, the plushness of his mouth contrasting with the coolness from the lip ring causing a delicious sensation to run down her spine. Just like the flick of a switch he always knew how to change her mood from bad to amazing. Tilting her had back to grant him more access, she didn't care what he did earlier anymore all she cared about was him making sure no part of her body went untouched.

AJ let him lift her legs off the floor encircling them around his waist, as he carried her towards the bedroom closing the door with the back of his foot.

* * *

**AN: Let me know how I did, how I can make it better, or if I should continue? :)**

**Orchidxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE.**

**I would like to give a thankyou to Red Foxy, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21,Kelzo85, and PsychoticChick!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, adding the story to your favorites good to see that you want the story to continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

" How come you never mentioned this before? Did you think that we would shun you?" The blonde -black hair diva blew out a breath as she eased her arms up from the chest press machine.

" Absolutely- not!" AJ said blowing out a breath as she sat up from the mat then going back down to complete her crunches, losing track on how many she completed all she knew is that her stomach was on fire, and was craving a cheese burger right about now.

" I kept it private because, I wanted something to call mine until Phil and I wanted to share it with the world." Her back hit the mat trying to even out her breath gazing at the ceiling.

She didn't know why she agreed to meet Kaitlyn, Layla, Cameron, and Naomi at the gym to discuss her relationship out of all public places. Well the Funkadactyls themselves had to catch a flight later on to promote the ' Be a Star' campaign with fellow superstar Brodus Clay. Layla and Kaitlyn would have a radio station interviews tomorrow to talk about their current feud with Diva's Champion Eve Torres. Even AJ had promotional work to do later on in the week.

" Well no offense , we all saw how that turned out." Naomi sat up from her last crunch, looking down at AJ.

" Babe do you have any idea how upset Kofi, John, and Zack were?" The Sultry English Moroccan said, while stretching out her legs." Don't get me wrong, Punk is a friend of theirs, or was?... the point being as of late he has been getting tons of people on the roster riled up. "

AJ groaned pulling herself up scooting her legs legs close into her body while resting her palms on the mat. It's not that she despised had friends who cared deeply for her, hell even her family called asking what hotel she was staying in, wondering if Punk was in the same building so they could hunt him down. AJ could take care of herself.

" That's just how he is, brutally honest to a fault."

" He embarrassed you by blurting out your privacy!" Cameron said, walking over to take a sit next to AJ. The GM tried to say something for his defense, Cameron stopped her from saying anything. " Brutally honest he maybe, I don't care, there are just some lines you can not cross."

The other three women nodded their heads in agreement.

" Okay well why you guys are worried about me, I'm not getting into all your private lives." AJ mumbled rolling her eyes, in annoyance as if she was twelve years old being lectured.

" Your right." Kaitlyn bent down, resting her elbows on her knees. " We should respect your personal life, AJ I've seen you get your heart broken before, this was until WWE wanted to sign all three of us." She pointed to herself, AJ, and Naomi.

AJ couldn't help but, inwardly acknowledge where her friend was going. A long time ago she feel head over heels for a guy who made so many promises but, in turn broke them, a guy who she cherished dearly gave her heart, mind, and body too. He was her everything...Sadly she wasn't his. No it wasn't Bryan Danielson aka Daniel Bryan for their relationship only stood within the story plot the writers made up, for his heart in real life belonged to Brie Bella. AJ had to admit her last relationship made her give up believing there were any good guys out there, so she took time enjoyed being single and then Punk came into the picture.

" He's different he apologized for his actions last night." AJ said softly as her cheeks burned remembering her rendezvous, she wanted to call of going to them since she got her workout last night.

" If he makes you happy ." Kaitlyn shrugged smiling . AJ knew better, the girl was like a protective sibling from now on she knew Kaitlyn would be watching Punk like a Hawk watches it's prey.

" If he ever, I mean ever does that again? You come find me and well set up a triple threat match to take him down." The chocolate skinned beauty placed a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

" Thanks Naomi." A soft grin formed on her lips

" Me too." Kaitlyn raised a finger in the air.

" Don't leave me out." Layla replied.

" Oh people have yet to see what I could do in that ring, I'm just dying to take someones ass down." Cameron laughed her ponytail to the side.

AJ giggled it felt good to have friends who understood . She couldn't push aside that the Board of Directors will set up a meeting to talk about this. She was praying and hoping it wouldn't cost her job or Punks title. So far she hadn't received any calls, so that was a good sign.

" Uh-oh cutie at three o' clock." Layla whispered raising her eyebrows, smirking mischievously.

" He is cute." Cameron nodding her head.

" Come on we're in the gym?" AJ chuckled shaking her head at the other two women.

" Girl please! Like guys don't check us out when we exercise? You know they talk amongst themselves about our..ass..sets." Naomi chuckled.

" She got a nice ass, I'd tap that." Cameron said faking a deep male baritone voice but failing miserably.

" Dude look at her titssss." Layla mimicked Cameron, holding her hands up in the air groping it.

" I bet she's got that golden cooch?" Kaitlyn Joined in.

All four women glared at the pretty dorky Diva then burst out laughing. " Ew that's too much information." AJ stuck at her tongue, she also looked around to make sure no men heard them.

They stifled their laughter when Brad turned his attention to them.

" Oh snap I think he heard us." Kaitlyn eyes got wide covering her mouth, keeping herself from bursting with laughter.

" Your too damn obvious stop staring at him." Naomi spoke under her breath, looking over to the side biting her lower lip.

Brad made his away to the them breaking into a smile placing both his hands in the pockets of his red zip up hoodie. AJ had to admit his smile was...nice. He did look quite different without his referee attire on, not like she was trying to catch a few glimpses at him, he seemed like the type to go gym regularly the muscle definition showed in those black& white t-shirts. His dark brown wavy locks that were normally slicked back, looked free of gel today which caused his hair to look messily moussed. AJ's glared at the mat, was she just checking him out?

" Hello ladies." He said in a cheerful voice.

AJ looked back up doing her best to greet him like the others despite what happened yesterday. He knelled down in front of all them on his left knee, the material of his basketball shorts rid up a bit showing a healed but huge exposed scar on his right. AJ couldn't help feeling curious, wanting to ask him about it.

" What brings you in this area? I'm surprise you haven't been in the weight lifting room with all the other guys for the past thirty minutes." Layla gestured to the other area of the gym.

" Actually I'm making my way over there, you just can't pass up saying hello to five beautiful women such as yourselves."

Kaitlyn, Cameron, Naomi, and Layla seemed flattered, AJ mentally told herself not to roll her eyes, _' Kiss Up'._ she thought.

" Welp gotta get going, see'ya around." He got up from his spot and walked over to the weight lifting room. The diva's said their goodbyes to him, as they watched him walk away.

" Okay you all can stop gawking at him now." AJ got up from the ground stretching an arm over her head, watching the other women giggling as if they were school girls.

" Oh come on AJ cut the crap." Cameron said raising one of her perfectly shaped brows smiling at her.

" What are you talking about Cam?" AJ stretched out her other arm, as Cameron gave her the ' really?' stare.

" I saw you looking at him." she lightly chuckled.

AJ opened her mouth then closing it reopening it as if she was fish finally the words came out of her mouth " I-I was not."

" Yes you were." Layla laughed.

Her mood was beginning gloom over, she just wanted to finish stretching out her limbs then get going.

" I have to admit he's got cojones, most guys will not greet a group from the opposite sex solo, unless their buddies are around. Or it's one on one." Kaitlyn said in a thoughtful manner.

" Ugh are you guys listening to yourselves? Your gossiping like middleschool girls, oh he's so cute, he's got cojones, he's hot, he's sexy! Your treating him like he's a fresh piece of meat ready to salivate over, last time I checked all of you had boyfriends." AJ held her foot in back of her with both hands.

" Hey now, Hey! I love Derrick." Kaitlyn said, " Brad is attractive to look at I'll admit it, doesn't mean I'll touch."

AJ knew that her fellow chickbuster had a point. Then Kaitlyn started laughing again, " Shut the front door, AJ we never stated he was hot or sexy?"

" That's not what I meant!" AJ let her foot hit the ground hard, all of them hooted with laughter. She turned around on heel walking away in huff making her way to the changing room grabbing her stuff from her rental locker. She could careless if cramps formed in her other leg though she would regret it. She just couldn't stand the whole potato /patato, tomato/ tamoto antics at the moment.

She opened her bag reaching for her phone heading out the locker room and entry way to the gym. She had another missed call. She checked her voice mail.

"_ This message is for Miss Mendez, Board of Directors including Chairman CEO for WWE would like to set up a appointment to meet with you this Thursday at office headquarters please call..."_

AJ felt the blood rush from her face down to the bottom of her toes.

* * *

**AN: What do think will happen? Sorry for the lack of Punklee moments in this chapter, it's going to start getting interesting from here. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE!**_

_**Awww shucks you guys can't believe this story is getting amazing support,lets me know I'm doing my job.**_

_**Funnygirlash101, Punklee, GotToLoveCrazyChicks, Cat'squill, kelzo85,RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, allybooboo12345 and last but not lease Red Foxy! Thank you for the new and current love plus your opinions for this story it always appreciated.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A brief yawn escaped AJ's mouth raising her palm to cover her lips. It was nine o clock in the morning as she remained in the waiting area at the WWE headquarters. She blinked her eyelids rapidly to fend off the lack few hours of sleep she missed to catch a early flight to be here. AJ had lost track how many times she traced the designs of the decorated walls, or hearing the female receptionist fingers type away at the keyboard. Oh how she wanted to kick herself for not bringing along her Nintendo PS to fix the aversion of boredom.

Instead she settled on twiddling her thumbs or reaching for a magazines reading random articles, as her ears became alert as the receptionist phone rang.

'' Okay I'll send her in." She set down the phone, catching AJ's attention " Miss Mendez the Board of Directors & Mr. McMahon are ready to see you." she smiled sweetly.

AJ placed the current magazine she was holding down, she stood up smoothing out the business suit she decided to wear, then reached over grabbing the next seat grabbing her purse. She thanked the receptionist then headed out the room making her way down the hall to the presentation room, where all the big meeting were normally held. She remembered it well it was the exact room she had accepted Vince's offer to becoming General Manager of Raw.

Once she neared the door, she could here Vince's boastful voice talking to his colleagues. AJ nerves started to get the better of her, she raised her hands knocking lightly on the smooth wood.

" Come in." Vince's voice broke the barrier through the door.

AJ blew out a calming breath, opening the door then walking in shutting it closed behind her. Mr. McMahon got out from the seat he was sitting center of the table, to stride towards her taking her small hands in his large one shaking it, kissing her cheek casually. He pulled back as AJ returned his smile, he let go of her hands then lead her to the chair to sit in. She took her seat placing her purse on the table, seven other men & woman staring at her. The smile weakened, then fully disappeared to her surprise Paul Heyman was sitting in the chair next to her.

AJ bit the inside of her cheek, there was no way she would let Heyman get to her. In fact she was actually surprised to see him up here, recalling she never saw him on the plane.

" Thank you for taking time out of your hectic schedule to meet with us today AJ." Vince took his seat, scooting his chair closer to the table resting his elbows on the edge while all ten fingertips touched.

" One of WWE's top employees has stated that you two had relations?"

AJ felt her throat drying slightly, maybe it was a good idea to drink some water before she stepped in this room.

" Yes Sir." She said.

" Miss Mendez you do know there is Fraternization Policy when it comes Managers & Wrestlers within the business, everything to do script is all set aside. I do understand that this policy has been leniency over the years now that the company is in new a era The McMahon's and members of the Board thought it best to not have that happen since it creates a type of scandal amongst peers. "

One of the top Executives from the Board spoke. He stared intently at her his graying eyebrows furrowed as if waiting for her answer.

"April is anything going on between you & Phillip Brooks?" Vince questioned.

AJ opened her mouth to speak until Paul Heyman beat her to the chase. " Mr. McMahon, Mr. Stevenson, and rest of the board..." He acknowledged all of them.

" As a consultant, friend, and mentor of Mr. Brooks all possible assumptions are _false_." He sat up straighter. " We know that CMPunk is no stranger to going off script.. being creative... speaking what comes to his mind at that moment... but I assure you that he knows going against the policy could cause termination, or strip him of his Championship title."

Vince's eyes narrowed gazing at Paul, then nodding his head in agreement. " True go on."

Paul grinned, this made AJ feel more uncomfortable what was going on in the brown nosing head of his?

" Was he upset about the mistaken call that one of the officials made? Yes! Did he get over it? Of course." He motioned with his hands as he spoke, AJ could tell he was sucking the Board in with his choice of words.

" All that being said he pushed that aside, but thought it was great to add as his opening segment. I thought it was a phenomenal idea, so did AJ." Paul nodded to AJ, who now felt more nervous, and wondering the hell he was on about?

" Really?" Vince seemed surprise glancing in between the two of them.

" Yes!" She quickly replied, smiling weakly " I agree with him at first I thought it was a insane and risky idea but, it was also brilliant. I knew it was something we should have brought up to the writing team at first." AJ stared at everyone.

" In the end I'm glad we didn't because, we got a great reaction out of the fans, and you know us thrill junkies love getting reactions out of fans." Her smile became bigger, as she moved a loose strand in front of her face behind her ear.

The Board members laughed at what she said, AJ felt a small relief but terrible joining in on Heyman's story.

" So trying to pick a fight with one of the officials was part of your plans?" Vince seemed highly amused leaning back in his chair, " That hard slap to Paul's face was as well?"

" It sure was." AJ replied turning her head to Paul, batting her full lashes sweetly. As Paul pursed his lips some what in disapproval.

" AJ I hope you don't mind, but on October first I hereby will make note for Christopher Stevenson to be an advising Coach there's been questions regarding managing skills as well." Vince said, AJ already knew who brought up her management duties .

'That would be mister brown noser, _to the left to the left_.' She thought.

" He'll just keep an eye on you, make sure the show is running smoothly."

" Well I guess this concludes are meeting you both are therefore dismissed." Vince smiled getting up from his chair, AJ grabbed her purse thanking them pushing her chair back, then rising up from her seat.

" Oh one more thing." Vince's voice caused her to cease making any further movements, " if we just so happen to find out that you were not being truthful?" His eyes captured hers, as she gulped lightly. " There will be consequences such as your resignation of Raw GM and suspension until the board and myself see it fit to put you back on roster."

AJ nodded although she was curious to know what Punk's punishment would be? She put the in back of her mind, turning on heels trying to get out of that room, away from the building all together. Once she walked outside, she accepted the breeze moving around her.

" AJ!" A voice in back caused her jump turning around to watch as Paul Heyman made his casually way over to her. He undid the button to his navy coat of his business suit. She felt a bad taste form in her mouth just being near him.

" Listen Paul I don't know what hell you decided to do back there, I went on joining your little game so the least you can do is give me breather." she said scowling up at him.

I twisted grin displayed on his countenance " AJ I could really care less if you were just doing yourself a favor, I know you'll need it." He took a deep breath smelling the fresh morning air, looking up at the gorgeous cloudless sky.

" Are you trying to intimidate me?" she hissed.

Heyman looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, " It means that if anything gets out, you cost Punk his title or job, oh missy I will make it sure your ass is the only thing hitting the curb. I will not hesitate to make that happen."He patted the top of her head,as if she was kid then walked off.

AJ clenched her fist every fiber of her being trying to stay under control and not attack him. The man could make things bad to ten times worse if he knew he could pull a wol over people's eyes. It was wrong to lie, she didn't want Phil to lose his job or title. Was covering up their romance worth giving up something she worked hard for since she was a little girl? The best thing she could do was tell Phil, and play along until they thought of something.

* * *

**AN: Okay next chapter let the fun begin ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WWE.**

**Thank you nadinesmith12345 for your follow!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She was exhausted...

AJ felt literally was a zombie having no alteration of her feet, or cogitation of her mind. All that mattered was her grabbing plate, and serving utensil as she browsing over the multiple selections of mouthwatering food set on the catering tables...okay so maybe she wasn't too exhausted to scarf down food.

Tonight's Raw event actually caused her more stress than she wanted, Christopher G. Stevenson had her under surveillance, had to follow watch as she randomly asked superstars their input on how she was running the show. Did Heymans threat get to her?correct! Was pressure caving in on her from shielding the truth about Punk and her relationship? Ding Ding Ding, absolutely! Maybe she did go overboard when she yelled at the top of her lungs shocking the full arena with her outburst, she had her problems she wasn't trying to mix in with her professional life, but throw that in with four men claiming to be 'champion this, champion that' seeing Paul Heyman in the ring not being able to lay a hand on him knowing she was on probation to do so really added fuel to the fire. Well becoming special guest referee tonight had it's advantages, she didn't expect Phil to have to be rushed to trainers after he took that brutal choke slam from Kane. AJ didn't even have contact with him the end of last week, to tell him what happened, or ask how come he wasn't called to see Board of Directors.

And she would admit feeling reprehensible for the choice of words she spoke with Mr. Stevenson wasn't the best note he would be reporting all things that took place after all. _Shit.._

" Helloooo, AJ Earth to AJ?!" The voice sounded as if it was in the far distance.

She snapped out of her thoughts. Turning around to seeing the Punk of her dreams standing next to her, holding a plate full of vegetables and fruit. Her breath caught in her throat she was getting ready to throw her arms around his neck, pull him down for a bone-crushing hug. Glad to see he was okay, stopping her movements looking around remembering she had to make it look as if there was nothing between them.

AJ quickly turned away from him walking down to the table grabbing anything and everything she could putting it on her plate, what she didn't know was Punk was giving her a mixed gaze of enthusiasm& confusion.

AJ grabbed a soda can, but a larger colorful inked arm reached over touching my skin lightly with his knuckles as he reached for a the diet Pepsi. She sucked in a breath at the contact, as his material covered chest made contact with her shoulder, as if a small jolt of electricity shot through her veins.

" I need to talk to you." She whispered, lifting her head up to talk to him then looking around to make sure no one was watching them. Licking her lips that now felt dry, " In private."

This brought a sly smirk to his face as he turned his attention to her, " Just tell me when and where I'm yours."

Damn he had no clue how hard it was for her not to find him sexy right now. Gah! How his voice always stirred something within her.

" Your room I-I want to talk in your room. Just text me the number your staying in." She spoke quickly now turning away from him, but bumping into someone causing food to smash into that person's shirt, causing them to drop their plate on the ground.

" Oh my God! I'm so sorry I should've watched were I was going." AJ placed her food and drink quickly on the serving table grabbing tons of napkins bending down to help the person clean up the mess.

" Hey buddy watch your going next time." Phil spat, AJ gave him a glare, " it's not his fault."

" No I should've watched what I was doing ." AJ snapped her head to see Brad food covered his clothes, the ground, his cell phone. AJ started wiping up the mess, as Brad reached for some napkins. The two of them were both silent not really knowing what to say to one another. AJ had no idea that Brad braved a few stares her way . The two of them forgot the Chicago native was standing in back watching this.

Phil really could careless for this Brad Pitt reject, he was making his way on the list for many guys to put the GTS on very quickly. Was he just checking out April?His April?!

A low growl developed in his throat, if he gripped the Pepsi can even tighter he swore anymore firm pressure he'd squeeze enough to bust it open. He'd give the bastard something to clean up alright. For the sanctity of not being suspended he walked away.

AJ looked up to see Phil walk pass out of the catering area, Brad's head watched as well.

"Geez what's wrong with that guy?" He asked.

" I don't know?" She said then stared at the cellular gadget on the ground." Hopefully I didn't mess that up?" She nodded her head to his phone, he grabbed at his shrugging. " Nah I'm sure it's the specks of food don't let that fool you." AJ caught his dark blue eyes bore into her own, never in her life has she met anyone so kind as he was, even when people treated him so rudely. Or when odd situations were thrown at him, he'd always seemed to push it aside.

" I'm sorry." she said straight.

" For what just happened? I wasn't watch-"

" No not for this, well yeah this but, for how I treated you last week, I was completely out of line you were just being a good person."

He small grin formed on his lips as bent his head down then looked back at her. " Apology accepted boss."

AJ returned his smile lightly, " You know what take my plate I mean after all I caused you to drop yours. I'll eat when I get to the hotel." She said her eyes darting to the door.

" Whoa that's doing too much."

" No it's not take it"

" No"

" Yes."

" Okay fine, I'll take the plate." Brad chuckled, AJ knew she would win this little argument. " Look I'll finish cleaning, you go on ahead."

" Are you sure I mean I can-" This time Brad cut her off. " Go I got it." He assured her.

" Kay well, a good night." She got up from the ground making her way out the door, heading to her office for the night gathering her things. Her phone buzzed in her bag, as she reached through the mushed crammed items until she pulled it out saw a text from Phil.

**Hilton Hotel Suite room 624**

* * *

AJ finally made it to the sixth level making her way to room 624. What she didn't expect was Phil sitting on the carpet his back pressed against the wall. He wore grey sweats and a t-shirt from one of his favorite bands. twirling his room in both hands. AJ pulled on the strap of her over night bag, as she neared him his green guys now focused on her.

" Hey what are you doing out here?" she asked.

" Nothing just waiting on you." He replied flatly getting up from his previous spot now sliding the key through the slot. He twisted the handle to the door holding it open so she could step in. There was something off about his tone like he seemed irritated.

As they both walked in AJ heard the door lock behind her, Phil then walked past her in the hall leading towards the entertainment room. He walked passed the double french doors to plop on the bed picking up the remote to resume the movie he was watching before. 'Marvel's The Avengers.'

AJ walked into the room letting her bag fall off her shoulder to the ground. Something was bothering him, she'd get to the bottom of it.

" What's bothering you?" She sighed, unzipping her jacket placing her hands on her hips.

" Nothings bugging me." He kept his attention on the t.v. screen. AJ took a few quick strides, snatching the remote out of his hand, she glanced down at the hitting the power button. The colorful action packed screen went black, the wrestler shot up opening his mouth.

" That was the best part! " He looked at her shaking his disbelievingly that she would turn off the best bits in the movie.

" I don't care!" AJ voice was raising an octave, Phil got up from his spot but she hid the remote in back of her daring him to pry it away.

" Fine April what do you think is wrong with me." He plopped back on the bed seeming amused by her accusation.

" Oh please don't look at me as if I've gone bonkers, I know you Phil!" He shrugged, looking innocent. " Why are you raising your voice?" He asked

" When we need to talk about things, you blow it off lately. One minute your outgoing & happy, then next your aloof& moody as hell! What is going on?" AJ watched as Phil clenched his jaw, with one free hand rubbing down dark buzz cut.

" Christ, fine okay you got me, it's that prick Maddox." He said.

AJ blinked a few times to register what he had just told her. " Huh? wait." AJ rubbed her forehead with one hand in then let if fall to side. "Br-Brad's the reason for the way your acting this second?"

" Yes! You didn't see what I saw earlier trying to act all goodie two shoes and shit!" He stood up from the bed, " Damn straight I have the right to be a crappy mood. Put yourself in my shoes seeing some random douche eye fuck you, your not even aware. Fighting every fiber of your being not to beat him further into the ground!"

" Stop exaggerating!" AJ spat. " It's not exaggeration sweetheart it's a fact!" He spat back. .

" Is there something going on that I should know about?!" AJ's mouth dropped what would cause him to think that? She didn't even see Brad in that light, she did finally have to admit he was sure, but didn't mean she had feelings for him. He wasn't Phil..he was nothing compared to Phil.

" I can't believe you say something like that?" AJ said quietly.

" You didn't answer my question." He stalked slowly up her, a fire shown through his green eyes. AJ couldn't help but be affected by his now, how it seemed so low...dangerous... sexy even.

" nothings going on between us."

The sly smirk Phil displayed earlier formed on his lips, while his 'Drug Free' inked fingers gripped the collar of her then sliding it off her shoulders. Though the dark could only get down half way, he admired how the lights illuminated her soft creamy golden skin. As if it was a rare master piece to him.

AJ couldn't help but feel the temperature rise up on flesh underneath his lustful gaze. She didn't know if it was the altercation moments before that did this to them both? she craved him so bad. She saw Phil dart out his tongue to run seductively over the ring at corner of his lower lip.

" I'm glad you said that, he wishes he'd have you. He can't because your mine." His thumb now grazed across her rising pulse on her neck. While using thumb to slide down caressing over the thin material of her shirt rubbing her breast, not forgetting to pay attention the most sensitive area's causing her nipples to pucker.

AJ closed her eyelids lick the inside of cheek then biting her tongue, biting back her moan. She fluttered her eyes open to see his gaze capture his, clouded with avidity . He dipped his head low, to whisper over her lips.

" That's right baby..I'm the only one who can make you feel like this." He nipped her lower lip then sucked causing shivers to take over her body. She almost cried out when he pulled away.

AJ tried controlling her breath, anticipating what would take place. He brought both of hands to the top of her shirt, she squeaked and gasped at the same time, as he ripped her shirt straight down the middle exposing lace lime green bra, that accentuate her curves of her chest to his hungry gaze.

He groaned appreciatively at the sight, as his knuckles ran up and down her watched as he dipped his head down letting his mouth trail kisses down across her chest. She let her hands roam up his broad toned shoulders, caressing his head. He placed a kiss on her heart, " This is mine." He said breathing over the skin then falling to his knees, trailing kisses on her stomach.

AJ purred her response, looking down at him, until his mischievous green eyes caught hers, they were so intense promising he was just getting started. AJ moaned biting her lip, as she felt both his palms squeezing her ass. While dipping his head and mouth lower " This... is so mine." She listened to his words then jumped when she felt the warmth of his tongue burn lick her, as if it was searing through the fabric of her pants & underwear.

Punk tugged the stretchy material with his teeth, letting it snap close to AJ body.

" Damn it Phil stop it I'm yours ! Just fuck me already!" AJ yelled frustrated, the shivers, tingles, goosebumps, desire, lust, taking over every limb of her body & mind causing her knees to almost give out. The room spun around her, as she found herself standing in front of the bed, as Phil tugged off the jacket and torn shirt. Flinging somewhere in the room, AJ could tell how aroused he was, as he pressed his hard on in her ass.

He tangled his fist in her hair pulling head back, AJ cried out not necessarily in pain more in pleasure. There was something dominating about him tonight, sure he was passionate, caring, spontaneous, daring and innovative lover. He just seemed so..so..Uninhibited.

His lips crashed down onto her's causing the brain to get fuzzy, as she tasted him. Phil traced her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance. AJ didn't deny him, as his tongue mingled with hers fighting for dominance, she could feel his palm inching into her pants. It was the perfect time to wear her lucky TMNT panties, she'd make note to wear her other lucky pairs when visiting Phil's room. They broke there kiss, both gasping for air. Phil had loosened his grip on her hair, AJ turned around lifting the bottom of his over his head, throwing on the side appreciating the colorful art on his toned upper body . Using one hand she stood on the balls of her feet to bring his head down kissing one side of his neck, easing up to earlobe nibbling on it . While the other occupied itself with untying the draw string.

Punk moaned, as she sucked lightly on his ear. His pants vibrated...

" Ignore it." AJ smiled, easing her mouth to his cheek. It vibrated again. Phil pulled away from her, cussing under breath reaching inside the pants pocket, pulling out the phone bringing it up to his other ear.

" Hey Paul." He answered, AJ tugged at his pants, he ceased her movements. Causing her to have furious crazed glare.

He held out his hand, pulling back up his pants, " Yeah I can." He turned on his heels walking out the room, then turning around covering the phone. " I'll make it quick I promise," heading to the entertainment area.

AJ stood there utterly horny and confused. Paul Heyman?! Did he really need to call Punk this time of night.

She walked to the side of the bed, laying down on her back reaching for the pillow nearest to her, trying to contain her rage. She placed the cushion over her face, ready to let it all out.

" Paul Heyman YOU MOTHER FU-"

* * *

**AN: HAHA I know I'm so wrong for doing that to you guys ! Feel free to slap the computer screens just don't break your computers. I'll rant some what here we go, Brad Maddox if you guys look really close at him looks almost like a Brunette version of Brad Pitt. Almost! When writing Punk later on in this chapter, I pictured Mark Wahlberg character from the Movie The Fear it's a pretty old movie if you guys haven't seen it feel free to check it out good movie! I would like to thank my older sister for sneaking into itunes Janet Jackson collection listening to the freaky mixes, such as Discipline, Would You Mind, Moist, Warmth! *Blushing* It helped inspire get the kinkiness going for the last part of this chapter. lol**

**No AJ did not tell Punk what happened at the meeting yet that will be in the next chapter.**

**I probably will not be updating until Tuesday or Wednesday, you guys let me know what you think!**

**Orchidxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE period! :-(**

**I forgot to mention Crimsonrain last time on my shoutout for the support on this story thanks babe! I will also like to thank arriifoREVER, syiqin88, Rampar, The Violent Russian Llama, arianna2, guest 1, and guest 2 the new love and support of this story. I want to thank all my current readers for still showing this story for support and as I always say it's going to keep getting better from here. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

AJ opened her eyes squinting from the small slivers of light peering through the curtains. Her arms encased around the pillow, enjoying the plushness it provided for her head. She couldn't deny the warmth of Punk's arm wrapped over her waist, as her body molded into his. She couldn't also forget the fact that he left her body unattended last night, for that the punishment would be he would get no sex once Heyman was done talking on the phone. Though she was a little pissed, she cherished this moment, a moment when they were both at peace, every spat they had didn't matter, everything outside their world didn't matter. All that mattered was this. Being near each other.

AJ turned around so she was now facing a sleeping Phil, she absentmindedly let her fingers reach out to caress the scruffiness on his chin. He always did look unguarded and even innocent when he slept, it almost broke her heart to know if anything about their relationship got out then it would be end of their comic book fairytale. Her finger lightly touched the softness of his lips now. Just when she thought he would still be asleep, his lips press together to kiss her finger.

'' Morning." She whispered smiling softly, as his lids opened showcasing his green orbs.

" Morning to you to," he smirked raising his arm from her waist letting his fingers run through her messy strands.

" Listen I need to tell you something." AJ sat up on her elbow looking down at him.

" About what happened last night?" He raised an eyebrow, still letting his fingers run through her hair.

" No not about last night, well I'll get back to you on that one." She continued to look at him, but it seemed something else was keeping her attention.

" Then what is it?" Phil chuckled lightly.

" It's about the meeting I had with the Board and Vince last week."

As soon as that grin appeared on his face it was gone," what happened?" he sat all the way up.

" Well Vince and The Board questioned if we had a relationship based on what happened last month."

" And what did you say?" he asked.

" Well Paul jumped in he said that it was part of a story plot you came with and I agreed."

A grin formed on his mouth AJ blinked a few times did she miss something?

" Why are you smiling about this?" She sat all the way up looking at him incredulously.

" Heyman came through like I told him to." AJ blinked a few times shaking her head comprehending if she heard him correctly.

" What do you mean you told him to, Punk do have any idea what you just did?" She said tossing the covers around her legs to the side swinging both feet to the ground standing up looking at him. " I agreed with Paul lying straight out my teeth saying there was nothing going on between us, so we could keep our jobs."

" April look at us we are keeping our jobs, " He crawled across the bed until he was standing up halting her movements to look at him. " As you can see it was well acted and well thought out. They can't fire the current WWE champion if they tried, where will that leave company? Cena sure as hell can't be Champion and fight in the next five until the Doc gives him the okay. Randy can't be Champion because, he has to build trust with the company due to his suspension. Wade sure as hell can't be champion since he got back and as far as I'm concerned we haven't crossed paths to fight yet . "

AJ looked down at the floor, as Punk lifted up her chin to look at him. " They need a General Manager to keep making the matches that you have been, to keep Raw remaining the number one show, all we have to do is continue to play our cards right. If they ask random people from the roster or officials knowing anything about our relationship you can always fire them."

" I'm not doing that." AJ pushed herself away from him walking to the end of the room giving them a good amount of space. " What would make you go that far? If that's case why didn't you go to the meeting instead of making Heyman go for you?"

Phil shrugged, " Promotions you know how that goes."

She blinked a few times couldn't believe the things he said, she knew he was pretty slick with getting the upper hand in things. She just couldn't think of possibly firing anyone because, some of them knew the truth about her and Punk being together. Then she would make up a huge lie on why that person was being fired, that wasn't her cup of tea.

"It's one thing to make sure we don't get caught, but it's another to cost anyone their own jobs. Phil I can't believe you would say that. As far as I know no one is a threat. The one person you should be worried about is Paul. " AJ paused not really sure if she should say anything. " After the meeting he said that if our word got out, that we were dating then it'll be my ass on the curb not yours."

" He wouldn't say anything like that," he replied

" Yes he would, only when your not around. Phil I don't know what you two have planned but, you got to watch your back with him. "

_'Maybe I need to start watching mine around you.'_ she thought.

" April I'm not trying to argue with you, or start anything." Phil rubbed his face then looked at her.

" I know, I'm just weary it's like something's changing between us and I can't put my finger on it."

AJ watched as he stared at her, " Baby." He said walking up towards her grabbing her smaller hand in his, " There is nothing changing between us, I'm just looking out for us both. And I'll personally confront Paul about what he said, if you think something changing between the both of us, I'll dump Paul as my adviser, I'll go back to how things were, because I don't want to lose what he had or have. I love you AJ."

She smiled at his words, as he dipped his head down to give her a quick peck on the lips. Then pulled her into a hug.

" I love you too Phil." She kissed the heart beat of his chest, as his chin rested on her head.

" You know what this means don't you?" He kissed the top of her head, then her temple.

" What?"

Then he trailed his mouth down to kiss her ear, " make up sex." He laughed.

" Oh I knew you couldn't let that one go." She giggled, as she felt his hands grip her ass as he did last night.

" So how did that go again?" He fell back to his knees kissing her stomach pulling up the material of her tank top.

AJ pushed herself away from his grasp, walking over to his night table taking his phone and turning it off.

" So they'll be no further interruptions." she picked up his phone turning off the power button and throwing it on the bed.

His mouth hung open, " What if some one calls?" AJ shrugged. " They'll just have to leave a message."

She felt herself grin, pulling up her tank top throwing it on the ground exposing her bare breast to his gaze. The shocked look he had before turned into a hungry one, causing her skin to heat up. AJ made sure not to break sensual glare they were now giving one another, as she walked towards the hall leading to the rest room. Peering over her shoulder, " I'm going to take a shower." She said now slowly & seductively wiggling her hips pulling off her sleep shorts along with her panties to the floor so her naked behind was facing him.

* * *

AJ walked in switching on the bathroom light, humming a tune to herself as she walked over to the shower turning on the knobs letting the water run out the faucet and shower head to warm up to the exact temperature she needed it to.

She stepped in closing the door letting the water run over body, she braced both her palms on the wall, as the liquid cascaded down her back and hair, she then arched so the water covered her chest. She moaned at how good that felt now if only Phil could walk his behind in that door and join her.

As if her prayers were answered, she heard the door shut behind her, Phil long ink covered arms slid up her, entwining their hands together. Her ass was pressed up against him, like it was the night before. He let one of his ease down to her breast, then pinching one of the nipples causing her to gasp. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder. He then groped her other boob giving it the same attention pulling all of her body close to his. AJ let go of the wall, as one arm circled possessively across her waist, while the other trailed down to her thigh.

She didn't need him telling her what to do next, she willingly spread her stance wider allowing one of his fingers to ease in her already wet entrance.

" Oh my God, Phil just like that." She closed her eyes, loving the feel of his finger making a steady rhythm in and out of her. She reached for the wall again bracing her palms back on the marble tile balling them into fist as he made a come hither motion with his finger. He was clearly aroused, as she could feel him thick, long and hard pressed onto her back by the approving moans he caused to escape her lips.

" Ph-Phil I want you in me." She struggled to bite a cry.

With that, he pulled his finger out of her then turning her around. AJ put both of her hands on back of his neck pulling his mouth down to meet hers. The warmth of both their lips enticed on another to nipple, lick or suck erotically all they wanted. Phil moved AJ's thigh lifting it over his waist pushing her back into the wall positioning his aching shaft fully in her. Damn he looked so sexy with the water dripping off his skin.

They both made a sound in unison as AJ wrapped her arms around his neck breaking the kiss. Phil lifted her other leg up, pulling her away from the pouring water to the tile wall on the opposite end trying to let go so quickly as her hot silken walls were so snug around him. he blew out a controlling breath.

AJ let out a small giggle, nipping his lip, then kissing the tip of his nose. " Please Phil," she breathed now kissing him on the lips. He began to move a steady pace moaning out her name. Softly killing her as she moved her body capturing his eyes with her, pulling him into another kiss.

She loved the way how he felt in her, as if it was an completion." Oh fuck," she breathed out as he her g-spot a few times. Her arms let go of his neck, " Faster." she told him.

He moved bucking his hips faster picking up the pace letting one of his hands trail up to her lips as a tongue darted out licking it seductively then biting the tip smiling not breaking her contact from his. She could feel her muscles clenching around him, and any minute she would come undone. He went faster now letting a curse fall quickly off his lips, as his eyes were now hazing over. They both weren't uttering a word but loud moans and incoherent words, AJ felt her hands run up his back, and down scratching him not deep enough to draw blood but, possibly small welts.

" OH SHIT APRIL I'M!..."

''YES YES YESSSSSSSS!'' She screamed letting go releasing herself , as she felt him not to far behind emptying himself in hot long spurts until he couldn't empty himself any more. They both breathed out trying to catch their breath.

Soon Phil broke out into laugh, " You really had to say that didn't you?" AJ giggled at his question.

" What can I say you just brought it out of me." She kissed his forehead, untangling her limps from. " We better get cleaned up before the water gets cold." she said rubbing his chest, bringing a smirk onto his face.

" We'll I don't know about you but I'm ready for round two besides this was just a warm up, I want to know what we can do involving soap." He winked.

AJ knew she was in for a_ looonnnngggg_ morning.

* * *

**AN: LOL wow that was a nice turn of events. There goes my lemon like a promise you guys it feels like it lacking somewhat, I don't know I'm my own worst critic. **

**Should AJ start watching her back around Punk?Happy Trick or Treat day ya'll 3**

**Orchidxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE.**

**Thank you guys for all your thoughts and reviews, enjoy the chapter below!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was chilly outside as the cool breeze blew soft snow flakes in the moonlit night sky, causing AJ to shiver tugging on the hood of her black pea coat. She cursed under her breath why of all nights did she have to wear her form fitting lace material dress, and HEELS that she despised with a passion. The faster she got out of these treacherous things the better. Special GM, Chairmen, CEO dinners be damned! It was already enough she felt kind of out place when everyone decided to stay longer, AJ declined saying she was going to head back to her hotel since she had a long day tomorrow. She was sure they probably found her crazy, wanting to skip out on something so festive but, AJ after all wasn't the typical woman. Now AJ also should have known better to be walking alone at night in a city like this, as perverts possibly lurked for their victims. Her arms wrapped around herself as she picked up her pace, the click of heels echoing in her ears blowing air out of her mouth again. Was it just to her imagination, or was it something nagging the back of her mind she was being followed?

She tested out that theory by slowly turning her head to see some tall masculine hooded figure feet away walking in her direction. AJ didn't wait she quickly turned around began picking up her pace trying her best not to slip on the sleek ground. Of course her klutziness would kick in at a time like this, it just could be some random person heading in her direction heading where they needed to go? That didn't make her let up her steps to get to the glass illuminated building across that just so happened to be the hotel she was staying in.

Her teeth began to chatter as she neared the street watching as cars passed by wondering if she should wave them down? It was either that or stay on this side walk, AJ gripped the strap of her purse then ran out onto the street getting honks from the drivers, some even shouted rude obscenities towards her that didn't matter. A relief washed over her as she reached to the doors grabbing the handle and rushing in. The lobby was pretty empty except the desk clerk, she pulled off her hoodie off, losing her footing she braced her hands on the counter, turning around to see no one following her.

The desk clerk raised an eyebrow craning his neck to look over her, then look back at her. " Is there anything I can get for you Miss?" She turned around to gaze up shaking her head, " No I'm sorry just thought- no sorry." She pushed away heading to the elevator pushing the up button.

Of course she was over thinking it, or was it the wine she drank? Well what ever it was clearly did need her to over react by asking the clerk to call the police. The double doors slid open, as she walked in turning around pressing the button to her floor.

As AJ got to her floor she pulled out her phone, and fished for the key card to the room. As she grabbed her key standing in front of her door she was getting ready to slide the key in the slot when a hand covered her mouth, shushing her from screaming out.

" Don't do it or else," The masculine voice breathed into her ear, causing a shivers to run through her body. All the self defense she could think of wasn't cooperating with her, all she could do was whimper nodding in her head. Her captor had slid another hand up snatching the key from her hands sliding it in the slot himself. The door unlocked as he jerked the door open then pushing her inside and following locking the door behind him. AJ loss her footing falling to the ground, wincing as she hit her hip harder than expected. She turned onto her back breathing hard looking at the tall hooded figure glancing down at her, as she scooted away. " P-please don't hurt me." She could feel her lip quiver as she pleaded. The tall figure tilted his head to the side watching her not moving removing his hoodie unzipping it. Letting the dark material fall from the broadness of his shoulders, AJ could tell just by his silhouette her captor was pretty built.

She squinted her eyes to make out his face, the best thing to do was fight him off or get away from him. AJ's heart beat started to pick up when he slowly stepped towards her now. Like a flash of lightening it only took him a few strides to grab her arm pulling her off the floor, AJ reacted fighting him kicking, punching, slapping, trying to rip out his hair which caused him to chuckle and it got her angrier. She then kicked him hard below causing him to shout bending over, never letting up on his hold, she smiled in victory until her palm collided roughly with his cheek. He shook his head, as a AJ's breath was ragged raising her hand to strike again even in the darkness AJ could make out his eyes, he would make sure that didn't happen.

She screamed once he picked her up over his shoulder carrying them to the next room, she pounded her fist hard on his back as he kicked the door shut in back of them. Her world spun a little once he threw her on the mattress of the bed. He reached towards her pulling the purse from her body then ripping open the jacket causing the buttons to fly everywhere. AJ could make out her captor thanks from the moonlight shining through the wall shaped window. He lifted his shirt from his torso throwing it on the side showcasing his well sculpted physique, causing a gasp to leave AJ's lips.

" No don't-" AJ scooted up on the bed using her elbows to sit up as if it was the best area to give them space for her get away. " You won't get away with this! I tell everyone one I'll-" He interrupted up when a coy smirk played across his face.

" Who you going to tell? I don't think you'll say anything because, you will enjoy everything I'll do to in this room to the point that you'll want me again..." He spoke now edging his way on bed nudging her legs open with one knee letting one hand slide under her dress caressing the soft warm skin of her upper thighs, playing with the belt of her garter that held up sheer material of her Lacie stockings, then running it down all way to the pointed heel of her six inch stiletto knee high boots wrapping that leg around his hips. She watched as he licked his lips appreciatively the sweetness of his breath mingled with hers.

" And again." He whispered now, damn it all the smell of his cologne shouldn't be intoxicating her senses. The way his body is pressed on hers shouldn't be making her feel...wet.

Her eyes focused on the fullness of his lips, making her wonder what things he could do with it besides talk, wait?! What the hell was she thinking?! She should be scratching his eyes out, kicking the crap out of him! Instead she _ohh..._

His head dipped down to taste her skin that was exposed from the subtle v-neck line, she clenched her teeth together, she shouldn't be liking this, she shouldn't want to have urges to run her fingers through the softness of his hair. This was wrong, so wrong. Everything was causing a effect on her, the moonlight from the window the snow falling outside, the heat rising on her skin, all thoughts of taking off one of her stiletto shoes and hitting him across the head were gone. Think of _PhilohhhHHMyGoddd!_...

One of his hands slipped between her legs, moving aside her panties rubbing her _'happy button._' He moaned at this, AJ closed her eyes how sexy that sounded, how hot he looked, why was he teasing her? " I can't go any further if you don't say one thing," He lifted his head up lips mere inches from hers. " say that you want me." AJ blinked a few times, guilt seeped back into her mind, the fear gone, but desire she felt for him was undeniable. He inserted a finger in her, causing her to gasp out. " I-" She breathed out , " I want you Brad."

AJ jolted up from her bed, reaching over to flick on the light. It was just a dream, there was no way in hell it was snowing outside in seventy degree weather, she wouldn't ever be caught dead wearing in six inch stiletto knee high boots, and she completely did not a any thing for WWE Official Brad Maddox.

* * *

The next day Kaitlyn and AJ thought it was a good time to have Starbucks to wake their minds up for the day until they had to catch a flight later on. The two women sat down at the table once they ordered their drinks. There was a huge relief to know that Punk and AJ settled their differences, it was even better once Punk told her that he would talk to Paul about what happened last Thursday. Hopefully things wouldn't turn out for the worse, it's just she knew Phil trusted Heyman but it also made her wonder if Phil kept a sneaky man like him around maybe she should start taking caution when it came to them both. The point was she trusted Phil, his confronting Paul was less of her worries right now.

" AJ?" Kaitlyn said, as the brunette jerked her head up looking up at her friend smiling awkwardly, " Yeah?"

The Hybrid diva, blinked a few times furrowing her brows smiling. " What is Kaitlyn don't look at me like that?" she took a sip of her caramel machiatto, holding her glasses in place then looking up at her again.

" Gosh what is it, do I have something on my face?" She asked now

" No," Kaitlyn pursed her lips shaking her head, leaning back in her chair taking a sip of her mocha cappuccino. She placed her cup down now on the table, " You do have something written all over your face though, what's up?" She asked. AJ bit her lip contemplating if she should say anything.

" Is it who I think it is? Please tell me it's not him," She sat up now, AJ shook her head placing a hand on her Kaitlyn to keep her down, " it's not him... it's what I did to him."

Kaitlyn had a confused look on her face now, " What do you mean what you did to him?"

AJ let go of Kaitlyn's hand, " Well it's not what I actually did to him in reality? It what I was going to do in a dream."

Kaitlyn laughed a little, was this really amusing to her? " If you don't want me to finish," AJ said but Kaitlyn held up her hands, cleared her throat then put on a serious face, " by all means continue."

" I had this dream that some guy was following me, I thought he was going to hurt me, you know how those scenarios start out in movies, girl walks alone, guy stalking her from afar, he captures her, she has to fight back, you still with me?" AJ raised a brow as Kaitlyn nodded her head.

" It turned out that way at first but then, it got a little heated, and the guy wasn't Punk." AJ whispered.

" Is that why you look so guilty AJ, you had dream where you just so happened to be with another guy there's nothing wrong with that, most couples do doesn't mean your going to go and cheat on him in reality." she shrugged

" I know it's just this dream was so sexy, I didn't really get too far but, I knew where it would lead and too be honest I didn't want it to stop snow falling moonlit sky shining through full length windows, image of some Greek God like man pressed up against me." Kaitlyn raised her brow at this.

" Whoa whoa hey I didn't know you were going into full detail, if your going to get PG-13 to rated TV-MA just give me a heads up." She giggled, " So whose the stud?" she questioned, then she hopped up and down in her chair snapping her fingers pointing at her," Cena !I bet it was Cena, was it Cena?"

AJ scrunched up her nose at that did think John was a looker but, she didn't like him like that even to the point of having a dream about him. " Ew gross no way , John is like a brother can't see that happening. Though I'm sure somebody had a x rated dream that goes beyond TV-MA ?" AJ hinted, Kaitlyn grabbed her drink leaning back in her chair taking a sip.

" point taken," Kaitlyn mumbled looking around to make sure no one had heard them.

She shook her head and laughed leaning back into her own chair enjoying the sun light and warm breeze, sucks that two months from now most area's would be covered with snow. She quickly wiped that thought from her mind.

" Come on AJ who was it? And you know this is just between us both." Kaitlyn silently begged her friend to spill the beans.

" Okay it was..Brad." She whispered, scratching her temple looking around to make sure no one was eaves dropping.

" Oh my God!" Kaitlyn shouted. AJ shushed her, as Kaitlyn covered her smile with her mouth then uncovered it. " Are you telling me Brad Maddox was the man in your dreams? Wow AJ just..wow." Kaitlyn reached for AJ's hand .

" Do you feel bad?" She questioned.

" Yes, I mean I know it was nothing but, it's so strange I don't want to bump into Brad and think wow I wonder what he really does look like with his shirt off? Or blush when I see him, I'll feel bad about it."

" AJ you'll be fine like I said, your not cheating on Punk." she whispered, " It was just a dream you'll look back end laughing about it , you know where your true intentions lie outside of dream land."

''your right." AJ nodded her head taking a sip for her drink feeling a little better.

_' There's nothing to worry about at all, Kaitlyn's right it was just a dream nothing more or less.'_

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the update I took longer than I wanted .Thoughts anyone? No AJ is not going to cheat on Punk though her dream was a little heated. Will this cause her to act differently towards Brad? We still have to see what happened to Punk confronting Paul interesting things are about to take place , stay tuned. :)**

**Orchidxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay sorry again for the late update, personal stuff came up and couldn't neglect it, now that I'm back let's carry on. First and foremost I'm going to say Brads outfit looks a little tight, showcasing his assets ( if you get my drift) on Monday Night Raw. SmackDown was very interesting to watch like always. I notice I put Brad's eye color as Brown, and I think their blue or hazel if anyone can give me the correct color I'll go back and make changes in previous chapters. Anyways I did some more research of course is a wrestler, but I didn't know that AJ and Brad knew each other back in their FCW days before signing on with WWE. Both of them were heels at the time, nothing romantic between them not that I know of onscreen or if their good friends in real life? AJ was FCW Diva's champion and Maddox was FCW tag team champion or FCW champion not sure about that one ? Brad interviewer with his own personal talk show (which was pretty hilarious if you have a dorky sense of humor). He even interviewed AJ before, it was pretty interesting because, AJ still had issues with a Guerrero. **

**Any who excuse the rant above I would like to thank you all once again for your comments, opinions, PM's, favs, follows on the last chapter. You guys if I start slipping on these chapters feel free to let me know, I'd appreciate it.**

**This chapter was inspired by 10 things- Beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE! Enjoy the story below.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

AJ and Kaitlyn enjoyed their small coffee date as they headed back to the hotel they were staying in. Both women knew that they had a few more hours before they had to fly out to tape Monday Night Raw the next day. She even got word that the 'Media Brand Ambassador' was non other than 'The Terminator' himself Arnold Schwarzenegger she was interested to see his thoughts on the shows outcomes. Though all bad things were pushed aside a part of her couldn't help feeling that something was going to happen.

They walked through the lobby of the hotel AJ reached through her phone to see if she had received any missed calls from Punk or her mom.

" Well speak of the devil there goes your dream guy at the elevator." Kaitlyn tugged on AJ's navy blue sleeve, the geek goddess glanced up from her phone seeing Brad standing in front of the elevator with his hands in his jean pockets waiting on the double doors to slide open.

'Shit this can't be happening?' She cursed to herself,' It was just a dream that's all it's just Brad a random Colleague.'

" Hey Brad!" Kaitlyn yelled, causing the cute referee to turn around seeing who was calling him until Kaitlyn waved making a smile appear on his handsome face as he let a hand slid from his pocket then waved at them both. AJ tried stalling her steps but Kaitlyn wrapped an arm around shoulder leading the way to him.

" Hey ladies didn't think I'd be seeing you guys until tomorrow, tons of people are driving in their buses already heading to the next town." He said

" Though we wished we had own buses well take the privilege of flying." the Multicolored Blonde black hair diva looked down at AJ who glared up at her.

" Really well then we all might be sitting next to one another during the flight." The double doors opened as people passed them Brad reached over holding the doors open for AJ and Kaitlyn to enter.

They both walked in then Brad followed, " Oh silly me, " Kaitlyn slapped a hand to the front of her forehead. " I forgot something in the rental I got to go back and get it." She headed out the elevator.

" Well tell me and I'll get it." AJ cut in too quickly ready to head out the door. " No I'll just be quick I'll see you up stairs." Kaitlyn halted AJ's steps from leaving the elevator a sly grin appeared on her face then disappeared once the double doors shut blocking her from the view.

Oh she so was going to give her a piece of mind later on.

" Um AJ," the voice in back caused her to jump as she spun around staring at him. Why did this elevator feel so crammed, it was just the two of them. " What floor are you staying on?" he asked.

" Why? Why do you want to know?" She questioned too quickly than she wanted.

" So I can push the button to your floor and mine." He raised a brow.

Great she really was acting crazy, she blinked a few times playing off the question she just asked, " Of you do I knew that, press eight please." She took a step away from him to stand on opposite of the elevator leaning on the wall crossing her arms over her chest.

" What ever you say Miss AJ." He chuckled lightly shaking his head from side to side leaning in to press buttons five and eight.

The elevator started to move, there was silence between them except the music subtlety blaring from the speaker.

AJ glanced at him from the corner of her eyes he did look nice today, just wearing a black shirt and dark washed jeans and boots. His hair wasn't gelled looking soft to the touch, and the soft smell of his cologne or after shave smelled really good. Kind of what he looked like in her dream.

'Don't even start,' she thought.

" Interesting music they got playing in here." She cut the silence he looked towards her, " Yeah I thought we'd be listening to some bad imitation of jazz."

" Jazz on acid. " Both of them said in unison. They both broke into laughter then let it die down quickly as it came. Standing awkwardly silent again.

" There's something I've been wanting to ask you, I mean know your a busy person and all plus I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable but I was wondering maybe on a free day you and I can meet get some coffee talk a little bit more?"

AJ absentmindedly furrowed her eyebrows, she noticed he had a soft twang to his voice something she never knew he had until now, other than that did he just ask her out on a date?

" I don't think that's such a great idea I don't want people getting the wrong interpretation."

" Oh no that's not what I meant at all, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable, I just meant us getting coffee as colleagues or friends. Talk a little bit then go on about our business ,if not? That's cool."

Getting coffee didn't seem harmful, she did have guy friends and got coffee with them and there was that one time Zack was a bag holder or hoping he would get lucky to have Aksana, Layla and herself model some clothes for him when they had that Justin Bieber marathon trip to the mall. She swore she would never ride in a car with them again.

" I'll look at my schedule and if I have free time on a certain day I'll let you know.

" The elevator slowed down the double doors slid open, " Alright then well I'll see you around." He walked out the elevator placing both hands in his pockets walking in the direction to his room.

The doors closed finally AJ could blow out her breath, what the hell did she just say?

* * *

It was Monday Night Raw, as AJ sat in her office preparing for tonight's events. Her fingers typed away at the keyboard to her lap top there was a knock on the door. " Come in." She said taking her attention off the screen to see a yellow t-shirt wearing Punk enter her door shutting it behind him.

" Why if it isn't my favorite yellow power ranger." She teased taking in the new merchandise t-shirt that to be honest made him look like a new flavor of got up from her seat, wrapping her arms around his waist resting her chin on his chest. The look in his eyes she knew something was bothering him.

" Hey what's wrong?" She asked concerned moving him side to side his gaze just stared at the wall then looked down at her.

" Vince McMahon is making a surprise visit he's going to make a State of Address and I have a feeling it's going to have to do with me."

" How do you know this?" She questioned as he pulled away from her grasp walking towards her couch then sitting down.

" He's out to get me, going to try to bring me down a notch I know him April , Vince only makes surprise visits if he's up to something." He braced his elbows on his knees clasping his hands together, in deep thought.

" Well you know that Hell In A Cell is only a few weeks away so of course he's going to want to see all contenders bring their A-game if they want to obtain a spot in that event.

" John is back I saw him, his arm doesn't seem bonded up it's moving pretty well actually. Vince is going to probably address that I have to fight him again. How many times do I have to prove to him and to everyone that Cena can't beat me." He unclasped his hands now letting his fingers make small circles on his temples.

" Wait a minute Phil your jumping to conclusions where are you getting all of this?" She walked towards the couch taking a seat, rubbing his back.

" I just know him all right," he said frustratedly getting up from the spot he sat. He looked up at the ceiling then turned around to look at her.

" Phil if your thinking that I should jump in and see what this is all about I won't, your making false accusations about something that probably will not even happen. The best thing we can do is make sure that he doesn't find out that were dating remember that's the only thing you should worry about." She stood up now moving in front of him taking his head in her hands caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. He closed his eyes enjoying the relaxation that her fingertips created.

" What's making you think about this?" She asked soothingly, " Did Paul say this would happen?"

He opened his eyes staring at her his expression was hard to read his large hands entwined his fingers with hers now prying them gently away from his face.

"No he didn't , God what is your problem with him?" Did he really just ask her that?

"You do realize this is Paul Heyman the man who helped manage Brock Lesnar , enjoying the fact that Shawn Michaels and Triple H got their arms broken? "

" Let me explain to you AJ, Paul Heyman picks men that are strong, always evolving and never back down from anyone , men like myself who refuse to take a backseat for moneygrubbing Chairmen who deep down is apprehensive to the power we hold over him, over this company. If that makes Paul or myself dangerous people to be around then so be it. " Phil shrugged.

He then brought her hands to his lips kissing them both.

" Better get going don't want you to keep you from doing your job." He then let her hands go, then walking out of her office. AJ stood there trying to deliberate the words that were just said to her.

What would happen later on tonight was something she would expect.

* * *

AJ watched on the flat screen television as the Chicago made Superstar, moved his arm as if it was lightening his hand contacting against Vince's cheek harshly causing the older man to lose his balance falling to the ground. The crowd went nuts at the exchange between the two men, people were use to Punk stating what was on his mind taking matters into his own grasp never did anyone think he would ever lay a hand on Vince McMahon. Who did not provoke or lay a hand on him.

Her mouth dropped open as she was glued in the spot from shock watching the Vince shake the dazed look off his face.

Punk jumped with glee at the commotion he had caused, backing away towards the ramp looking at Vince triumphantly ripping his title from Heyman's grasp holding it high up in the air for all the world to see. The Chairman of Boards stood up with a look of pure anger on his face that had turned a shade of red.

" I would, I would fire you, but firing you is too good for you!" he shouted.

Punk dropped his title then smiled, " Fire me?!" He shouted laughing.

" I will fire you however, if you don't fight me in this ring tonight?!" He pointed to the ground. Looking as if he was getting ready to jump from the ropes and tackle him on the spot. Punk nodded his head, " You want to fight?!"

" You may think that you can kick my ass in the ring, but by the end of tonight I will show you a thing about respect!" The audience jumped from their seats clapping their hands and rooting for both men.

Punk agreed blowing a kiss in 's direction adding more icing onto the cake.

Her screen went blank due to a commercial, AJ turned on her heels getting ready to head out the door. Should she go talk to Mr. McMahon?

She opened the door to see a black and pink "Rise Above Cancer." T-shirt, her head tilted up to meet blue eyes. She was facing the Cenation leader himself.

" Did you just see what happened out there?" John asked, she stood to the side offering him to step in her office. He closed the door behind him.

" Yeah I'm shocked I didn't think he would do anything like that?"

" That's no surprise to me, he's been itching to press somebodies buttons he finally found the man to do that to ." John took off his pink hat rubbing his eyes seeming exhausted.

" Somebody needs to put that bastard in his place," He turned around getting ready to head out the door.

" John don't!" She grabbed the tall muscular man good arm swinging him around to face her. " I will not allow any fights to occur backstage. You can't get in any fights with your elbow still healing and all." She gestured toward his arm that had a weird black tape running down his appendage.

" You think after what happened I'm going to let anyone else get involved? I'll feel regretful if something happened."

" Something did happen! Stuffs been going down with Punk for a while now, first he fights Jerry, then kicks Mick in the gut, has the audacity to belittle JR on his appreciation night the list keeps going from there." He shook his head,in disbelief.

" AJ I always knew something was going on between the both of you, but stop trying to smooth things over like it's going to be okay, along as he walks around here acting as if he could get away with it he'll continue. I understand you may have feelings for him, but as a friend I'm pleading with you to not act like the protective girlfriend, or whatever you are to him? I'm asking you to be this man's boss and put him in his place. " He put his hat on his head resting his hands on his hips, AJ couldn't meet his gaze anymore.

" AJ look at me." John spoke softly, AJ stared at him. " From what I've seen most of us are getting tired of cleaning up Punk's mess enough is enough." With that John walked out her door, leaving her to ponder with her thoughts.

" Why Cena in here?" AJ turned around to see Phil coming through her office door. "Anyways I need to ask a favor of you," he asked. She hated to admit that John was right, she didn't ask Phil to put his hands on people who others respected, she didn't tell him to put his hands on Vince. He did that on his own.

" No, what ever it is you need me to do, I refuse." she said.

" I'll Admit things got pretty heated out there, but in the heat of moment Vince suggested that I fight him, I couldn't back down from the challenge now I do not want to really go through with it. I wouldn't want to old man to pop a hip out of place." He walked up close to her.

" And again my answer is no, you knew what you were doing. And you wanted to prove something tonight your just going to have to deal it."

A smug grin formed on his lips, he bent down placing his hands on his knees to be eye level with her. " Is that how it then, is that what you want? Well then I can't help my actions tonight if Vince get injured because you had option to stop this but didn't want to go through with it, and that's something that will always be held over your pretty little head." He blew a kiss with his mouth in her direction.

" And I have no time for empty threats, get out of my office." She pointed to the door, Punk stood up straight making his way to the door." By the way don't bother making any trips to my room tonight." He turned to look at her, AJ put her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow.

" Trust me I wont." she as he pulled the handle and walked out the door.

She hated it when they argued. She wouldn't deny that things needed to change, one minute he was the most sweetest person she knew the next it's like he was some stranger. Truth be told she was tired of coming up with excuses for his behavior. Slowly very slowly her heart was breaking she felt she was losing him, maybe she was losing him for quite some time now. As much as AJ loved Punk she didn't know whether if she should hold on or walk away.

* * *

**AN: So folks there you have it Chapter 7, things don't look good between AJ and Punk since rendezvous and arguments have become the foundation of their relationship. Sorry about the lack of lemons by the way. Punks becoming more power hungry and very manipulative had to pat myself for writing AJ standing her ground against his antics. All I have to say is Punk better be careful since a certain ref has his sights set on certain quirky brunette. **


	8. Chapter 8

** Thank You guys for your current reviews, follows, favs and PM's. Sorry again for the late update, worked hard on this chapter hope you guys like it!  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything from the WWE. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The lights flashed, the crowd mingled with uproarious cheers & boo's while a foot connected to the head of Chairman of Boards, who suddenly collapsed face first onto the ring. CMPunk stumbled towards the ropes losing his footing giving himself a quick breather, reaching up towards his face rubbing a eye then checking for traces of blood that may had appeared when 's fist contacted with his own countenance.

_" What a great generational match up this has been." JBL commented enjoying the infliction both men had caused on each other._

_" You can call it anyway you want but the bottom line is-" Cole replied his disapproval_.

_" I call it awesome! That's what I call it!" JBL cut in before Cole could finish._

_" Listen CMPunk got the upper hand on Vince McMahon before this even happened. Mr. McMahon hasn't been in a ring for two and half years!" Cole said in the older man's defense._

_" Mr. McMahon won the Royal Rumble Thirteen years ago!" JBL finished putting his two cents in._

_" That was Thirteen years ago! The man is at retirement age." Cole stated._

While both men commentated the camera zoomed in on Punk who now had a Cheshire like grin on his face, pulling himself up on the ropes until he standing turning around to look at Vince who still was lying down haven't moved an inched. He put his hands on both of his hips as if he hasn't disrespected him enough he walked over Vince as if he meant nothing while wiping his shoes off in the ring as if the man was dirt or dog crap.

The camera then zoomed in on Paul Heyman who held Punk's title cradling it as if it were a newborn to his chest looking more worried by the moment.

Punk then turned around grabbing roughly at Vince's head until the man could balance himself on his feet, then rushing towards the ropes throwing him out. Vince landed on the ground with a hard thud.

* * *

AJ's finger clicked at the power button of her remote to turn off the t.v. monitor, she couldn't watch anymore, and the more she did the more she regretted not ending this match up before it could start. She threw the remote on the couch, wondering what steps to take there was fifty-fifty chance that Punk would come out victorious, then there could have been a chance that he would be fired once this match was done unless he didn't put Vince in the hospital first.

The quirky brunette turned on her on the heels of her converse then rushed out her door, she ran down the halls of back stage heading towards the gorilla.

" AJ!" She stopped as she turned around to see one of Punks good friend Kofi Kingston standing in front of the t.v. monitor back stage near the interviewing area, she could tell he was in deep thought concerned like her, but also at a total loss there was nothing he could do. Also was starting to aggravate her that he and nobody rushed out there to stop this match.

" Not now Kofi I got to get up there, I got to stop this match." AJ said turning around trying to walk away but, she felt his hand grabbing hers, halting her steps.

AJ turned around to meet Kofi's dark brown eyes, as he shook his head no.

" Kofi let go I need to get out there," she struggled trying to twist her arm to get her hand out of his grip which was firm.

" AJ I understand you don't want anything to happen, the truth is Punk got himself into this mess, and like any man he's going to have to live with his consequences. Even as his friend..." he paused at the word then spoke up again.

" I would always have his back but this?" He gestured towards the man on t.v. " Isn't the Punk you and I know, it's like he's gone we can try to talk sense into him all we both want, he'll I've tried plenty of times to get him out of it, to calm down but still nothing. If you want to go out there then I will not stop you." He let go of her hand, as AJ stared at the high flying superstar.

She knew she should rush to the gorilla, as much as she tried to ignore John's words, Kofi's, Vince's, everyone else, even her own shouting in her mind, blurring out the loud cheers blasting from the televisions speakers. That his arrogance & pride got the best of him and he simply didn't care.

Tears started to burn her eyes, she couldn't allow them to fall. Damn she loved that arrogant bastard so much! At the end she couldn't keep bailing him out of the havoc he caused.

AJ's attention went back to the t.v. monitor when numerous boo's and applause mingled, Vince was kneeling on his hands and knees, as Punk tilted his head to the side molding his palms together indicating it was time for him to go to sleep. He walked quickly over to him, throwing the old man on his shoulders.

'FEED ME MORE!' A thunderous applause vibrated along the ring, through the cemented floors where AJ and Kofi stood.

Ryback's music cut in, as the tall muscular man walked down the ramp Punk dropped Mr. McMahon off his shoulders ready to fight the burly man. Once Ryback slid into the ring, Punk's slid out smoothly looking as if he got the upper hand again. He walked backwards from the ring towards the ramp, mocking Ryback not paying attention. When John turned him around, punching him hard in the gut then throwing back in the ring. As he stood up Ryback charged knocking him down.

Ryback grabbed Punk quickly to deliver the 'Shell Shock', but Punk long limbs scrambled free from the burly man's hold then sliding quickly out the ring grabbing his title jumping over the barrier rail sprinting up the steps where the audience stood patting him on the back, others crowding around him.

" PUNK! YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU CREEP! The camera was on Vince now, who looked more fired up than he did before, a red welt appeared beneath the his left eye. He gulped down catching his breath pointing in Punk's direction. " Hope you learned a little something about respect tonight, but it is decision time!" The crowd got quiet a bit, as others cheered to here what the Chairman had to say.

" You either face Ryback or, " he turned around to look back at John then took his attention up to Punk once more. " John Cena it's your decision Punk! And if you don't make up your mind next week I'll make it up for you!" He stated.

The camera flashed on all four men, as Punk looked more worried now than he ever did before. The television monitor went black.

* * *

AJ turned to look at Kofi who this time wouldn't meet her gaze, instead he looked at the ground.

" I have to find him." She whispered now running quickly away from Kofi.

" AJ?!" Kofi looked up from the ground staring in her direction. AJ ignored him making her way down to the hall turning a corner quickly until she saw other crew members going about their business, others shaking their head talking amongst themselves at what just took place.

She saw Vince McMahon, Ryback and John coming into view, as Vince touched the tender spot beneath his eye. He may need a few stitches nothing that disinfectant ointment could fix, still she saw the exhaustion take over the older mans features, but his stride told her other wise.

The three men walked passed her, AJ grabbed John's good arm his back was till facing her. " John do you know what direction he ran?"

John sighed, then turned to look her. " I'm sure he's still in this arena, but now is not a good time." He pulled his arm gently from her then continued on his way. AJ watched as he walked away, she turned around until she bumped into somebody. The figure held her by the shoulders, she looked up to see it was none other than Paul Heyman.

She felt her teeth clench just at the sight of him, but if anyone would know where Punk might be it was him he wasn't focused on her in fact his attention seemed to be on Ryback, John or Vince. Her best guess was Vince since he had a habit of trying to talk his way out of trouble.

" Do you know where I might find Punk?" She said blowing out a calming breath to calm her nerves.

" No! Even if I did, I probably wouldn't tell you ." let go of her shoulders then walked the way the other men went if that was a wise thing for him to do?

AJ walked to wall resting her back on it, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe there was a chance he was making his way onto his bus, other than that he wouldn't leave his stuff in his locker room. She pushed her back off the wall and headed back to the locker room area.

As she neared the corner she heard loud shouts, from a far officials, wrestlers and crew members huddled around trying to break up what looked like a fight. Both men were on the ground, their limbs tangled together.

AJ ran to the commotion she had a feeling were Punk was. Hopefully Ryback didn't get to him? She watched as both men got up but it wasn't Ryback it was Brad.

" Break it up!" She yelled, getting closer as both men got off the ground, Punk grabbing Brad's collar pushing him harshly to the wall. They were shouting at one another, their words were mingled with other men trying to pry them off one another.

" Punk let go of him!" As she watched Brad grab at Punk's shoulders then used his weight to push himself off the wall, causing the other man to lose his balance falling to the ground.

" Brad get off! Every body break it up now!" She ordered as Primo, Kane, Tyson Kidd other officials pulled Brad off of Punk. Wade, Sheamus, Titus O'Neil along with other crew members tried pulling Punk up and away from the referee he tried fighting them off.

" What is going on here?! Somebody explain to me what happe-" before she could finish Punk pulled away from the men then turned around his hands harshly pushed her away this caused her to land on the cold cement floor.

Everyone was shocked at what they just saw, AJ moved the dark hair out of her face glancing up at him. She watched as he stared at her as if he was in some trance finally it wore off causing the blood to leave his face, he blinked rapidly.

" Oh my God April I-I didn't know," he spoke now leaning down towards her, to help her up. AJ shook her head from side to side, scooting away from him. As one of the crew members Taylor Mann went to help her up on her feet.

" You know what save it!" she spat. As Mr. Mann let her go, she turned around walking away.

" April! I didn't mean it, I didn't know it was you I'm sorry!" She turned around to see him being blocked from the superstars who held onto him tightly so he couldn't go after her.

AJ rushed back to her office, gathered her things, she could care less what happened to Punk after tonight.

Before she could make it to her door, the tears she held in for so long escaped her eyes. She covered her mouth from crying out loudly not wanting a potential passerby to come in if they heard her.

There was a knock at the door, " Go away!" She whined, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. The door opened and Kaitlyn poked her head through. " AJ?"

" Please Kaitlyn just go away, I want to be alone." she sniffled, deep down she knew Kaitlyn so well that she wouldn't settle for that, and to be honest she really needed a shoulder to cry on.

" Oh AJ come here, I heard what happened." Kaitlyn stepped through the room walking towards her with her arms open wrapping around her frame.

* * *

AJ decided to room with Kaitlyn for the night, well Kaitlyn insisted that she not be alone for the night. Kaitlyn also thought it would be a great idea to eat loads of ice cream and watch funny movies to take her mind off of things. Though the ice cream did hit the spot, the funny movies weren't working on her funny bones at the moment. Her mind kept going back what happened earlier tonight, she couldn't get the look from Phil's face out of her head how he looked so furious, so different. As if he was a stranger she couldn't recognize.

" Want to watch something else?" AJ snapped out of her thoughts then looked over at Kaitlyn who stared at her in concern, she knew Kaitlyn was trying her best to make her feel better, besides they weren't even five minutes into the movie yet it's not like they haven't watched, ' Blades of Glory' hundreds of times already.

" Sure."

Kaitlyn got up from lying on her belly to make her way to the remote pressing the stop button, then looking at the other movie menus.

" I just don't get it what would make him do that?" AJ said tears forming in her eyes again. causing Kaitlyn to look at her.

" For the first time in forever I don't have a answer for you. I mean I know sometimes when people really get in the zone they don't realize their actions until the damage is done. You even told me he's not a woman abuser which I believe, he doesn't seem like the type to hurt members of the opposite sex ." Kaitlyn said now sitting on the her bed curling knees into her chest wrapping her arms them.

" When I looked into his eyes... It's like everything I knew about him vanished." AJ laid on her bed staring at the ceiling entwining her fingers together.

There was a knock at the door, " Hold that thought?" Kaitlyn got off the bed, then walked out the room. AJ could her here opening the door then whispering," she doesn't want to see you right now."

AJ's eyebrows furrowed getting out of her bed, making her way out the room towards the entry way where Kaitlyn had the door so that person wouldn't peer in . AJ knew good and well who it was.

AJ sighed walking to her placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Kaitlyn turned her head to look at her furrowing her brows when AJ nodded her head. Kaitlyn twisted her head back to stare straight, " Your in luck." She opened the door to show Phil standing with his hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie looking more distraught than he did at the arena when he had pushed her.

" I'm going to talk him outside," AJ turned to Kaitlyn who crossed both of her arms staring at Phil then her, " I'll be fine."

All Kaitlyn could do was agree though she looked skeptical at Phil . AJ walked passed her closing the door then leaning on the wall not caring if she was in her yummy sushi pajamas.

" How did you find me?" She asked flatly

" Had to ask a few people what hotel you were staying in, who didn't want to knock my head off. Listen AJ what happened back there I didn't mean to do what I did, You know I wouldn't really try to intentionally hurt you right? It's just I was pissed and I didn't realize it was you until I saw you the ground. It's like I blanked out for a moment." He came up towards her removing his hands from his pockets, then caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

AJ closed her eyes then opened them, " So who caused the fight was it you or him?"

" Him?" He shook his head confused at her question.

" Phil you know who I'm talking about, I just want to know who started it?" she said

He stared at the ground then raised his head to look at her, " Fine I did."

" At least your man enough to admit that." she spoke now pushing him away from her gently to give her space, as she dabbed at her eyes with her fingers.

" Phil what happened the whole night was uncalled for and the first time I had to listen to what people been saying for a few months now, things I didn't want to acknowledge because, I just didn't want to. I kept saying to myself he doesn't mean what he says or does. It's just for the sake of his title it's for being CMPunk best in the world."

He was about to say something but she held her hand up indicate she finished.

" The things you spoke to me earlier, your manipulation has gotten the best of me to a point where I would have done anything for you. I am tired of my mind and my heart having an on going war about you .. About _us.._It's like your becoming -"

" What am I becoming April?" He interrupted leaning on the opposite wall.

" I don't know? you tell me?" She questioned, AJ licked her bottom lips bracing herself for what she was about to say.

" We need to take a break." There was a silence between the both of them.

He looked at her as if she slapped him hard across the face. " AJ you don't mean what your saying." He tried walking up to her again AJ pushed at his chest to give them space.

" Don't tell me what I don't mean. I mean it this time, we need a break! Just so we can both get our heads together and figure out what we both want."

AJ didn't know what to say, she already told him she loved him, gosh how she loved him. He was like her world, yeah she was selfish when it came to him, but she was more selfless than anything.

" Are you saying that you don't want to be with me? Your what I want, am I?" he whispered now, his eyes looked glassy. AJ felt her body shake, as more tears fell from her eyes.

" Of course, but I have realized that everything that happened tonight changed my perspective about a lot of things. You've changed and I've been trying to either ignore that or get to the bottom of it, not succeeding at both. I don't mean to break your heart not in the same way you've been slowly breaking mine."

Phil pulled her towards him then slowly ascended his lips on hers. AJ let her eyes close, feeling his mouth mold into hers kissing her with a passion that always made her weak in the knees. There was a part of her wanting it to last, and another part knew it shouldn't. As if he read her mind, Phil broke the kiss one more time he sweetly pecked her lips one last time, before completely letting her go, then stepping away.

AJ bit her bottom lip, as more tears fell from her eyes falling slowly to the floor. Watching the tall man get into the elevator,who would make his way out of the lobby, and out of her life, possibly forever.

* * *

**Okay so I broke them up :-( I am going to get them back together in later chapters I promise that's something I will not break. No I am not going to involve the AJ/Cena scandal in this story, I've been getting numerous PM's from people liking the idea of Punk & Brad fighting for her affections. So I'll see what will happen when Brad steps in the glorious love triangles where would we be with out them LOL.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! First & foremost my apologies for my hiatus, I decided to take a break,as I was getting ready to update my computer decided to act funny, thought I got it fix had to time to read and review everyone else's wonderful stories. And then my computer decided to crash on me! So I got a new system, new memory the works!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Went the horrendous sound coming from alarm of the iPhone lying on the night table. A grunt of displeasure passed the General Manager of Raw's lips as she pulled the blanket from over her head, turning onto her stomach as she reached for the device. Pressing the dismiss button on her phone setting it on the mattress, sighing tiredly trying to rub away the four hours of sleep on her droopy eyes with her palms. She tossed the comforter on to the side as her legs were tangled in the sheets, causing a clutter of X-Men comic books, tissues, and sappy romantic tear jerker DVD rentals she got from a local red box to fall on the carpet.

The brunette untangled her feet scooting her legs onto the side of her bed sitting up, she looked onto her night table and perked up to when she viewed a carton of Ben& Jerry's Cherry Garcia. Licking her lips she recalled the delicious taste cherry and chocolate morsels that eased out her woes. Not caring if it possibly was melted or gave her food poisoning

AJ reached for the carton looked in to see all the contents were gone...it was completely empty.

" Just great." she said to herself quietly.

Sighing again, she pushed herself off the bed still having a firm grip on her empty ice cream carton walking slowly to the curtains, ripping them open squinting her eyes adjusting to the light though it wasn't the sunniest but rather gloomy.

There was no doubt that a part of her felt like a huge mess, ever since she called off her relationship Phil although she had to keep reminding herself it was for the best.

Absentmindedly her fingers traced across the cool window seal peering down at the life moving along outside slightly wondering what Phil was doing at the moment.

_' This is hopeless.' _ AJ regarded somewhat bleak.

AJ felt a lump form in her throat as she thought about Phil's lively green eyes boring into hers, or a ghostly warmth of his arms wrapping around her waist.

_'Don't go there.' _ She quickly told herself, just when she was about to lose a knock sounded on the door causing snap out of it.

She cleared her throat licking her chapped lips. " Just a minute." walking away from the window now heading out her room towards the entry way that lead to the door. An other knock sounded on the door, " I said just a minute!Jeez." she shouted. She made it to the door cracked it open to see none other than Kaitlyn have smiling big at her, waving dressed in her workout gear.

Not that AJ didn't love her best friend, but Kaitlyn time & time has tried to help AJ get stump and fail miserably.

" Are you going to let me in or what?" the two toned hair diva asked. AJ couldn't tell her no or didn't want to seem rude if she just slammed the door on her face, so she stepped aside opening the door more as the other woman walked passed her. AJ closed the door behind them walking into her room sitting on the bed, as she saw Kaitlyn turn around the corner heading in the bathroom.

Kaitlyn walked back out of the bathroom holding a waste basket, stepping in front her snatching the empty ice cream out of AJ's hand. " Cherry Garcia?" pursing her lips, " Hmmm not bad." Then tossing it in the can her face scrunched up when she picked up a few used Kleenex tissues off the carpet. " I really hope I'm not touching your dried up snot." tossing the tissues in the can.

" You know I didn't tell you to come up here cleaning up my room as if I'm some child especially early in the morning." AJ mumbled in annoyance.

" Correction it's eleven in the morning, and I'm kidnapping you, I 'm taking you away from cheesy romance flicks" she gestured to the rentals on the floor.

" Ice cream which I'm sure is slowly going to your ass, and just being cooped up in the room all by your lonesome." Kaitlyn sat on the bed putting the waste basket down giving her a concerned gaze, which AJ couldn't meet as she looked at the ground.

" As I friend I'm doing this because, I care about you and love you. You have to admit crying your sorrows away & cuddling up to tissues boxes isn't going to make things better, I know its tough right now... I'm not telling you to jump ship for the next guy you see. You'll make it through this okay?" AJ felt her friend rub her arm in soothing circles, the petite brunette looked over at her friend accepting what she said by nodding in agreement.

" Well go on get ready." Kaitlyn shooed her away causing a weak smile to appear on AJ's lips, as she got off the bed walking to her suitcase unzipping it taking out her clothes.

" I'll try to make this quick." AJ walked into the bathroom shutting the door placing her clothes on the counter, pulling back the shower curtain twisting the knob as the water sprang from the over head faucet warming up to the right temperature needed.

" Hey AJ your phone is ringing did you want me to get a message or have it go straight to voice mail?" Kaitlyn yelled on the other side.

" Please take a message" She shouted back.

For a moment AJ viewed the woman staring back at her in mirror, her hair was tangled, the clear doe eyes she was noted for seemed to be puffy from crying too much.

A knock came from the door, " AJ? I think you should take this call." She whispered.

AJ turned away from the mirror and opened the bathroom door to see Kaitlyn covering the speaker with her hand, " Why?" AJ's eyebrows furrowed.

" It's the receptionist from the headquarters saying the Board needs to speak to you it's urgent." Kaitlyn shrugged.

AJ held out her hand for the phone, as Kaitlyn placed it in her open palm. AJ stepped out the bathroom bringing the phone to her ear eyebrows still furrowed.

" Hello this is April Mendez speaking."

_" Miss Mendez, this is an urgent call the Chairmen of Boards and Board of Directors will like to set up an important meeting with you."_

" A meeting?" AJ spun around looking at Kaitlyn who mouthed 'what' to her. All she could do was shake her head confused.

" Um sure what date and time will this take place?" The New Jersey native asked.

_" The meeting will take place soon as possible, the Board of Directors have already sent a chauffeur at your hotel and would be flying you on a private jet to WWE headquarters."_

" Do you know what this is about?"

_" It's something I can't state on the phone, it's completely confidential."_

" Thank you please let the Board know I received their message ,I'll be making my way over there as fast as I can." With that AJ hung up the phone, staring at Kaitlyn.

" AJ what was that about?" Kaitlyn questioned.

AJ glanced over at the clouds outside, an uneasy feeling hitting the pit of her stomach. A storm was coming, after Kaitlyn's pep talk she thought she was ready to brace what the day had offer, now she didn't believe she was ready for it.

* * *

**AN: Eh don't think it was my best chapter but, feel free to let me know what you think. Working on the next chapter now! **

**The beginning of this chapter was inspired by Rihanna's " Get it over with." Damien Rice's " The Blowers Daughter." If you haven't already feel free to check these songs out on Youtube or iTunes.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Been called to an emergency meeting with WWE Board of 22 Oct**_

_**Directors at #WWE Global HQ.#Confused #Raw...**_

AJ's nerves were undeniably bundled and her thoughts were going miles a minute. Why on Earth would The Board of Directors need to see her? On Monday Raw show in her home state of New Jersey, the only thing the young GM could do was accept sitting in the Global WWE Headquarters waiting for the Board of Directors to see her. She fumbled with the loose tie hanging around her neck a couple times when that didn't keep the uneasiness at bay, she decided to place both hands in her lap, twiddling her fingers together. The black chipped finger nail polish captured her attention resting to bite her nails again as she did earlier when she arrived on private jet.

" April," A raspy feminine voice caught her attention as AJ looked over to see the Executive Vice President, Creative of WWE Mrs. McMahon Levesque herself aka Stephanie McMahon dressed to impress in a navy power suit.

" S-Stephanie?" AJ eyebrows furrowed, even more worried now seeing her other boss in the building.

" Everyone's ready to see you." Stephanie said.

AJ didn't mind sitting for few more minutes or hours, she wasn't the type to run away because, she felt like it. She slowly rose from the chair stepping towards Stephanie who gestured for her to head out the door first, which AJ did.

She had a bad feeling about this...

AJ tried to ignore the sound of her heart beating in her ears, and the dryness in her mouth. She had to use all her strength not to turn on around run out the building catch the next flight back to New Jersey. A arm wrapped around her shoulder, AJ almost forgetting that Stephanie was walking right beside her. The gesture was pretty comforting, as AJ glanced up at the woman who gave her a somewhat assured look. That or Stephanie was good at reading her thoughts making sure she didn't make a run for it?

Stephanie led them down the hall until the turned the corner, as they stood in front of a door. Stephanie let go of AJ reaching for the knob. " Can you please tell me what this is about?" AJ asked.

As soon as she asked the question, the door was open Board Members sat around the table, Vince McMahon sat up front. " Please Miss Mendez step inside grab and a grab a seat."

AJ slowly made her way into the room her converse treading across the floor until she grabbed an empty chair settling down, Stephanie taking the one next to her.

" Thank you Stephanie for getting her for us, now that we're all in here we can start this meeting." Vince spoke there was pause.

" AJ it has come to The Board and my knowledge from an anonymous source that there has been professionalism indecency between yourself and one of the wrestlers. "

That moment AJ's heart stopped never feeling so small and meek lost for words what to say. Sure she had a hidden relationship with Punk but they split.

" What source?" AJ questioned trying her best to cover up all the alarms going off in her head.

" April I think now is the right time to briefly but subtly address the situation at hand. Honey were not here to judge nor accuse you of anything we just want to straighten things out."Said Stephanie her blue eyes gazing into AJ's brown.

It was easy for the Billion Dollar Princess to say that,sure no one forgot the fact that Stephanie was Wife to C.O.O/ Wrestler Triple H.

" I'm not seeing anyone, now who's this anonymous source?" The General Manager replied trying her best to speak calmly.

" Supposedly you were identified in the hallway in a rather intimate situation with Phillip Brooks ." Bill Grammer a member of the Board spoke now.

She was caught nothing could change that, last time she was with Punk when she called it quits with him. He had kissed her in the most heartbreaking earth shattering kiss she ever received...a kiss she couldn't forget.

" Well I don't recall sharing anything intimate with him, until this anonymous source has proof-" AJ folded her arms across her chest leaning back in her chair. She had no idea why she was lying when there was no use.

" If that's the case we will ask WWE champion to cancel all appearances to meet with us personally and see what he has to say." Vince said.

This caused AJ to be on alert, if by any means Punk told them what was going on, he would end up losing his title or worse.

" Sir Stephanie said you are not trying to make any accusations, excuse me for saying this I feel that your taking that there."

Vince sighed resting his elbows onto the table, his hands clasping together. He looked like he was about to lecture her as if he were her own Father. " April I do apologize if I may be starting to come off brash. I do remember stating the consequences what would happen. Then I take it upon myself and the board to suspend both of you until everything is sorted out."

" Dad-" Stephanie cut in. Vince shook his head towards her. " I'm sorry I have no other choice."

" Sir suspending Punk would strip him of his title, look he's..._innocent_. I wouldn't feel right if somebody lost something they worked so hard for." AJ sat up in her chair now, knowing what she was about to do would tear her apart even more.

" I resign." She whispered so quietly no one could hear her.

" April what did say?" Nancy another Board member asked.

AJ licked her lips then gazed at her and everyone else around the table, " I said I resign as General Manager of Raw."

She was sure by the looks she was getting, they all probably thought she was.._crazy_.

" AJ resigning as General Manager will mean you terminated your contract for authoritative position, and not signed as a competitor for WWE Diva's division." Stephanie finished.

Tears formed in AJ's eyes all she could do was nod her head, " I know and maybe it's all for the best, for now." blowing out a breath then sitting back into her chair wanting to curl up and cry.

The room was silent as Vince sat back in his chair taken aback by the young woman's decision, clicking his tongue staring attentively at her brows furrowed as if in concentration on what was to go on from there."

" Are you sure that's what you want?"

_'NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO!' _ Made way into AJ's mind. All she could do was nod yes.

" Then I have no other choice, April you have just terminated your contract and resign as General Manager of Raw indefinitely and hereby suspended indefinitely."

Her dreams, all her hard work gone with a blink of an eye.

" What will everyone who is expecting me?" She asked glancing at Mr. McMahon.

" There will be an State of Address, I will fly to your hometown make sure you get safe, I'll address it."

" No!" AJ shouted quickly, closing her eyes breathing out then opening them, " If you don't mind I will like to make the address myself."

" I hate feeling like a mean old bastard," Vince said pushing out his chair buttoning up his jacket walking towards AJ's chair. Stephanie put her hand on her shoulder. " I have to say you are one of the most toughest, respectable person I ever had the pleasure to meet and work with. If you don't mind I would like to be there and accompany you."

A small tear fell from her eye, quickly reaching up and wiping it away. A weak smile formed on her lips.

" Sure I could use the company."

* * *

" ANOTHER PLEASE!" The brunette slurred over the loud music, slamming her shot glass down leaning her head on her hand not caring if loose strands fell in her face. She sat at the bar, all she wanted to do was be alone and wallow her sorrows with alcohol. Lots & lots of liquor.

Everything she worked so hard for was now gone, to top it all off she was in her home state had to address her resignation for the world to see. She didn't know what to feel a part of her was extremely saddened knowing she wouldn't be able to work for the company she aspired to work for since she was a little girl, or saying proper goodbyes to her friends. Then their was her family the people who been with her through it all, during those nights when only she could afford sleeping out in cars, or lived in one room motels. Another part of her was infuriated.

_'Punk.' _ she thought of him and his green hazel like eyes, jerk attitude, that prideful smirk he wore & shouting, " Best in the world!"

She smiled bitterly, _'if only he knew.' _She thought.

A bartender who looked to be about in her age placed down a new shot glass, taking her empty one. Her curled purple streaked hair was pinned out of her face, as she smokey eyes bored at AJ concerned.

" Are you sure want to down this other glass ? You already had two?"

" Look I'm paying good money just like e-everyone else in this place! And last time I checked you aren't my mom." She spat sarcastically smirking at the other young woman.

" Is there anyone here? with you?"

" Don't have to give you that info if I don't want to, it's Monday night and a girl wants a drink." She said now swigging down her drink.

A hand reached out pulling the cup from her grasp causing the liquor to fall on her vest and counter.

" You know what I think you had enough, " The bartender leaned in. AJ was getting ready to cuss her out when a hand touched the small of her back then sat in the seat next to her.

" Hey Rach lay off ,let the woman have a drink here, she's not harming anyone." A man with blonde hair, and strong Jersey accent spoke to the bartender. " two whiskey's please." The Bartender stared at him, then rolled her eyes stalking off to get the man his drinks.

" You good?" He let go of her back.

" Yeah," AJ replied.

" So tell me what's a girl like you doing in a place like this all by yourself?" The man asked.

" Throwing my own going away party." She said. " Why do you care, you don't even know me?"

" It's not everyday you walk in seeing a beautiful woman as yourself sitting alone enjoying a couple of drinks."

AJ stared at him tilting her head to the side, the man looked nervous that was until she broke out into a laugh, laughed until her stomach hurt causing random people to stare at then shook their heads going on about their business.

" Maybe I should've signed up for open mic night." He laughed lightly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

She stifled her laughter, just by looking at him she knew he was pretty tall, by way the dark red button down shirt showcased the build of his upper physique and the dark jeans filled out his clothes nicely. For a Blonde guy he had the darkest full lashes she ever noticed on guy, he was pretty...well cute.

" My names David by the way." He held out his hand she extended hers shaking his. " AJ."

The duo sat at the bar laughing and talking about random things, they were both unaware that the female bartender Rach was eying them wearily.

Both were so drunk, AJ thought she wouldn't be able to walk or call on a cab properly to get to her the hotel.

" What's with her? She's been on stalker mode all night." AJ snickered, Devin think that was his name turned around to see who AJ was talking about. " Who?" His face scrunched up to see the bartender at a phone now punching in some numbers.

" Rachel? Oh don-don't worry about her." a smug smile formed on his lips his brown eyes glazed over.

" How do you know her?" AJ shouted more loudly than she needed when a song began to pick up.

" She's a friend of a friend of a cousin." He said.

AJ tried to register and put two and two together she gave up snorting out with laughter again. Then moved in her seat when she heard a upbeat song. " WooHHH I love this song!" She jumped out of her chair pulled his head down so she spoke in his ear. " Dance with me." She pulled back biting her lip. He got up putting her hand in his, they both squeezed through the partying crowd, whose bodies were smashed together still moving.

AJ wasn't the best dancer but, she couldn't help how the beat affected her mood. She gyrated her hips slowly to the fast beat, turning around as Darren, Damon, Tommy whatever his name was pulled her close moving with the beat.

* * *

She gazed at the moving lights swarming around her, causing a giggle to erupt from her mouth enjoying the pretty colors, as her arms wrapped around Danny's neck.

" Damn you are so sexy did you know that?" He leaned his hot breath tickling her ear causing her giggle again, pushing him away lightly turning around seductively running her hands through her hair. As large hands held her waist feeling a rather hard bulge press into her back.

It suddenly became hot as AJ tried to focus on what was going on around her, the room was spinning. AJ hurriedly rushed out of the room stumbling towards the door outside, she didn't know where she was but found a brick wall kneeling down as her stomach rumbled bile came pouring from her mouth. When she thought it was done more vomit protruded from her mouth landing on the ground. Taking a few deep breaths AJ braced her hands on her knees, the cool air feeling wonderful on forehead. All she wanted to do now was go to bed.

She felt her right pant leg vibrate, she slowly fumbled with taking out her iPhone, until she saw that there was a missed call. She blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her but, it looked like Punk just called her phone. AJ didn't know if she should call him back or ignore him for the rest of her life? Her finger was about to call him back when shuffling from her side caught her attention.

" Hey they you are, thought you left me." He smirked stumbling towards her.

" I -I don't feel so good I-" why was it so hard for her to concentrate. " I think I need to go." She stood up.

" Go you have to have to go, I thought we were having fun. Hey you and me can throw our own party right out here, just you & me." He said.

" I don't feel so great I need to go I'm sorry." AJ replied feeling as if she was going to puke her guts out again. Walking passed him, but his hand gripped harshly on her arm causing her to wince looking back at him.

" So that's it? Your just going to leave, I thought you and me were getting better acquainted."

" Please let me go, " AJ struggled now trying to pull away from him, using her free hand to push him away from getting a chance at loosening his grip.

" No I think I want to still have fun with you." he chuckled.

" No! Let me go!" AJ pulled kicked screamed, she slapped him hard across the face. He turned quickly seeming angry pulling her then pushing her hard into the brick wall pinning her body against it.

" HELP! SOMEBODY HELP M-" His hand covered her mouth to muffle her screams, dropping her phone, fist to beating on his chest trying cause him some damage. Even though he was drunk he was still bigger and stronger than her .

" Shut the fuck up!" he hissed, his other hand colliding with her cheek. AJ felt tears fall down her eyes, from the pain put on her face, and the fear about what was going to happen. He quickly turned her body around so her chest pressed against the cool bricks, still muffling her mouth with his hand. As his free hand snaked down front of her jeans having a difficult time, undoing her the button of fly to her jeans. When he was successful he tugged down the material along with her panties the best as he could. AJ could feel the cool air causing unwanted goosebumps to form on her exposed rear.

She breathed unevenly out of her nose trying to make enough oxygen enter her lungs.

A twisted chuckle escaped his lips, as she felt his fingertips caress the skin of her bottom, causing her to squirm. Screaming under his hand. _' This can't be happening ,please don't let him rape me!'_ She cried out in her mind, to the heavens above.

Her ears heard a faint tug of a zipper, all she could do was close her eyes, hoping it was just a bad dream that she would wake up from.

" What the fu-" His firm grip was pulled from her, causing her to fall to the ground landing on her side. From her nearside vision she could see two male figures going at it,her attacker charged at the person who came to her rescue. Getting a few good punches in, she swear she heard a hard sickening crack as knuckles connected to flesh. AJ shakily pulled up her panties and pants up around her lower half, her head was spinning and she didn't know what she should do since as she was frozen on the spot. Both men rolled now, as she saw fists flying through the air. Her attacker was kicked off as he scrunched over holding his stomach, he was then pulled roughly on the collar, pulled up harshly as his back hit the opposite wall causing him to cry out.

She noticed now that the rescuer wore a hoodie, and basketball shorts, baseball cap that was worn backwards. AJ didn't think it was possible out of people the man whose job she decided to save over own, the man she hated at the moment but ,loved more than ever at this very moment had found her and came to save her.

Darrel whatever was name was, now bleeding from his face as he was hit continuously, until he couldn't stand anymore. Being thrown to side as if he was garbage, hitting the ground groaning in pain seeming as if he would have a hard time getting up for a while.

AJ stood up using the wall as support clearing her throat by whispering his name. " Phil.."

The man turned around to face her slowly, he walked up to her. AJ awaited to see those green eyes she missed.

As the man got closer, she didn't see a lip ring or tattoos on his hands. There was wavy hair peeking beneath his cap, AJ felt her knees weaken giving away, the world finally blackening out . The last thing she saw was a mans bruised yet concerned handsome features and blue eyes gaze at her.

* * *

**AN: Yay! that was chapter 10 told you guys this one was a little longer. I know this chapter was a little crazy, and heart wrenching due to all the things AJ went through. And I would like to thank you all again for your patience. Things are still going to get interesting from here! I'm working on chapter 11 so hopefully that will be updated later on this week. **

**Think I got Maddox's eyecolor wrong again Oi Vay :/  
**

**Orchidxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello everyone! Happy late New Years to you all! First and foremost I would like to apologize for the halt on this story after when I said it would be updated sooner. On a future note I am going to start stating that I'll update when I have the time so you guys are not waiting for weeks to read a new chapter. More stuff also happened which caused me not to update sooner I will not get into that. **

**I will like to say a huge thanks you guys, for your patience, reviews, and support for this story!**

**I also have my own WWE AU Cena/Lita story which should be updated later if you guys like a little twist in story will be called, " Learning To Love You." keep an eye for that!**

**Shall we continue where we left off?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE! Enjoy the story below**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

AJ had opened her eyes staring up at a dark tiled ceiling, her body felt levitated as her body rested on a firm mattress and couple of plush pillow. Though she rested in comfortable confines it made her feel uneasy...frightened even.

A small beeping noise rang through her ears she sat up quickly, then regretted doing so as a terrible pain rushed to her head, causing her wince gritting her teeth. She one hand using the pad of her fingers to massage one of her temples hoping this will help make the pain leave just as soon as it came. Slowly but surely it disappeared, she had to make a mental note to be careful next time. Placing her hand down AJ also noticed something attached to her arm her eyes followed the thin line to see an IV and heart monitor. Her left forefinger also obtained pressure from a clamp, it didn't hurt but she wanted to take it off.

_Hospital_...She was in a Hospital, there was no recollections of how she ended up here in the first place.

A light snore caused her to jump making AJ turn her attention to the dark figure slumped in a chair. She could make out the long limps sprawled in a awkward position a hood was covering the persons face. By the looks of it the person was a man due to the larger build and calve muscle definition that could only be made out from slivers of light peeking through closed blinds of the window.

AJ began to panic she was alone in a room with some strange man, she was in a hospital. Reaching for the service remote lying near her thigh reaching over to press the button numerous she had no idea why she was did maybe if she heard someone speak to her it calm her nerves.

" Yes what can I get for you?" came a feminine voice from the speaker in the wall in back of her.

AJ gulped clearing the dryness from her throat no words could form into a direct sentence.

" Hello? Are you alright in there?" the feminine voice asked .

AJ jumped some what when the guy grumbled something rearranging his sleeping position smacking his lips then snoring lightly again.

No she wasn't alright, her head felt like it was going to explode, her throat felt dry and itchy as if sand had been poured into her mouth, she just woke up moments ago in a hospital room and only a few centimeters away a mysterious stranger who was sleeping in the room she occupied.

AJ was about to speak up when the door soon opened a male reached over flicking the light switch on the wall, causing AJ to flinch blinking her eyes a couple of times. Until her gaze settled on the elder man making his way towards her.

He looked to be in his mid-fifties his ginger hair had streaks of gray, a gold wedding band rested on his left ring finger, he had gentle light green eyes that showed compassion behind the glasses he wore.

" Hate to barge in, I got a word from one of the nurses and decided to check on you." He raised up clip board flipping through the paper from what AJ could tell would be her medical information.

" Well I'm happy to say Miss Mendez you gave us all quite a scare when you weren't responsive when you were brought in last night by your friend over there." He gestured his head to the sleeping form.

" Us?" she questioned. Her voice sounding more raspier than usual.

" Yeah your family and friends and well other doctors and nurses. Oops well I better introduce myself I'm Dr. Richard Saunders. I'm one of the head Doctors responsible for making sure you woke up the next morning"

Her eyebrows furrowed as last nights events started to slowly but surely make it's way into her mind, she could recall her body getting pressed in a hard cold brick wall, tears pouring down her face as a huge hand muffled her screams and pleads. She could recall the stench of alcohol reeking from her captors breath and then...

" Oh my gosh," she closed her eyes putting her head into her hands.

She had lost her job, drunk her self into a stupor and was almost raped, the rest was a blur.

AJ heard a chair being pulled up as she raised her head, seeing Dr. Saunders take a seat near her bed. He pulled off his glasses sitting his clip board on his lap.

" Miss Mendez, I'm going to try not to alarm you as much but as I said earlier you were unresponsive under a high influence of alcohol, usually it leads to the risks of alcohol poisoning. If alcohol levels are high and can not be flushed out it leads to further medical complications which could cause pressure of unwanted fluids crushing the lungs blocking out oxygen. When when enough oxygen can not move through out the lungs it blocks the blood flow leading to coma or causing sudden cardiac arrest ...possibly _death_."

" Your electrolytes were also extremely low causing your potassium and iron to leave your body which leads to low blood pressure. That's were I came in, I and other colleagues flushed out the alcohol by sticking a tube down your throat pumping the alcohol from the stomach, when all was successful we moved you to this room hence the IV attached to your arm, to get those electrolytes moving back into you system. "

A tear fell from AJ's eyes she could've... she shook her head wiping the tears away that fell down on her cheeks.

" I've also been told that you were sexually assaulted, now from what I heard your attacker didn't get to do anything which is a good sign, but I still had to do a few blood tests. The police came in questioned the gentleman over there, and may come back to question you. I told them that you may be in no condition at the moment to talk to them until you were ready."

All AJ could do was nod her head. Dr. Saunders stood up replacing his glasses on his face a put a place a hand on her shoulder. Mentally she coward from his gentle touch but, she knew this man meant no harm.

The man who was asleep finally stirred awake, removing the hoodie from his face rubbing a hand over his eyes, then his gentle blue eyes rested on hers. " Your awake." He smiled softly at her.

AJ took in the gash bandage above his left brow, the bruise forming on his under his left eye, his right cheek was a little puffy , and the fullness of his lower lip was busted. So yeah he was banged up...some what but, she didn't know if it was the twinkle in his eyes or soft smile made her feel that everything was going to be okay.

" I better leave you two alone, and notify your family that your awake." Dr. Saunders turned around then walked out the room closing the door behind him.

" I can't believe this happened." AJ shook her head in disbelief lying back down on the bed.

Brad had stood up from his chair just to walk and sit in the one Dr. Saunders sat in moments before scooting it closer to the bed. He seemed timid some how, so he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees giving her the space she needed.

" I mean losing my job," she paused, " ending up here." she sighed still trying to grasp the fact that she was almost raped really all she wanted to do was forget about it.

" Anything could have happened and no one would have known. Maybe I would have died."

She felt tear fall from hers sliding down her cheeks, her was shaky that terrible lump forming in her throat made it tough to talk. She hated to acknowledge that for one small second it was Phil who had come to save her, reality set in when he didn't.

AJ cleared her throat, then looked over at Brad the man she would not ever think of coming to her rescue. A small lose dark brown strand fell over his brow, AJ absentmindedly reached over swiping the soft strand away. Realizing what she did she quickly brought her hand back to her side.

" You came." she said. " I'm not sure how and why but, you got there in the nick of time. You could of been on of those ass holes that probably heard what was going on and decided against it and walk the other way."

" AJ I would ne-" Brad said but she cut in.

" And you didn't." she bit her lip, " Thank You."

Brad nodded his head, " Your welcome Miss Lee."

AJ smiled, at the subtle twang in his voice wiping the tears off of her cheeks. " You don't have to call me that."

A corner of Brad's mouth raised, he rubbed his hand on the the back of his neck getting up from the chair stretching his arms yawning then letting his arms fall.

" Brad how did you find me?" she asked

He raised his brows, " Got a call from a my brothers girlfriend Rachel she knew that WWE would be in town luckily she worked at the local bar she said some crazy chick was getting drunk off her ass talking to some perv. She also said you walked out and left your wallet so she was able to identify you. She helped me get you here by the way. "

AJ opened her mouth this time Brad cut in. " I'll let her know you said thank you."

" Well I'm sure everyone else wants to see you, Vince has been calling my phone non stop of course word spread like wild fire. It was pretty interesting too to get cussed out by your mom what sounded like Puerto Rican for five minutes straight once your dad and siblings calmed her down, I told your family what happened then she started peppering me with kisses on the cheeks you don't want to know how long that took for your dad to pry her off. Then I started to receive death glares from your dad..." he scrunched up his face

AJ chuckled lightly, " Everyone you know came to visit you Kaitlyn, Daniel, Kofi, John you name it." AJ felt her heart warm when he mentioned her family and friends.

He walked towards the door then stopped turning around to look at her, " Don't stop doing what you love to do regardless of what happened-" then he paused, " get better I'll be seeing you around."

With that he pulled the door open walking out. Making AJ furrow her brows confused at what he meant. She closed her eyes maybe it was a good idea she got some rest. Then the hospital phone sitting on the night table to her right began to ring.

She grumbled sitting up carefully scooting over reaching to pick up the phone, brushing back the tangled brunette strands that got in her eyes.

" Yes, hello?" she answered.

There was a brief silence until the person on the other end spoke. " April?"

AJ's heart almost stopped she knew that voice anywhere, she sat up in her bed feeling her eyes begin to water again.

_" Phil?" _she whispered.

* * *

**AN: Punk calls AJ how will their chat turn out? What did Brad mean he'll be seeing her around? Tell me what you guys think :)  
**


End file.
